The Best Year Ever
by OTESlife
Summary: Spock is the new kid at a boarding school in California. Bones and Jim team up with him to try enjoy their final year of high school. A year filled with fun moments, romance, heartache and high school drama. Will Spock survive his senior year?
1. First Day

"Mother I do not wish to go to school on Earth." Spock complained to his mother. For the past five months he had been arguing with his parents because they wanted to transfer him to a Earth high school. The lovely Amanda Grayson continued packing her belongings into her suitcase shaking her head. The 18 year old Spock sat on his mothers bed and looked at her hesitant eyes. She knew that he would be anxious by the move even if his cool Vulcan exterior did not allow him to show it.

"Son you will do fine there, I mean it won't be that bad as you think. Plus I will be teaching at the school, so if ever need anything then you could come to me. Your father and your father and I got you into the best boarding school in San Francisco area." she said as she packed the last of her belongings. "Listen we are doing this for your father because he has duties to fulfill since he is a Ambassador to Earth and he needs our support." She came around and placed a loving arm on her son's shoulder.

"What if I'm not accepted because I am…different?" he asked. He knew that since he had never really been accepted by the children on Vulcan than how would it be any different on a planet full of humans.

"Then its their lost for not knowing a great man like yourself." she replied. Smoothing his bangs on his forehead she then kissed his cheek. "Don't worry."

It was the first day of classes for the young James Kirk. He was finally a senior at Woodside Priory School and in his opinion he thought that school was a waste of time. He hated that his mother would spend tons of money for him to be at his boarding school. James was the rebel in his school, always causing trouble, flirting with the girls, but yet was brilliant student. He already was the top of his class, had over the required amount of credits, could of graduated a year early, but he did not take a class that was required to graduate. He would just have to hang on another boring year, but not alone. Jim sat with his friend Leonard McCoy in the schools quad checking out the girls that passed by.

"Bones I don't know about you but I don't want to be here." Jim said as she slicked his hair back.

"Well I have to be here. I don't have all my credits like you." Bones said as he opened up his biology book. Jim noticed that his friend was studying before school started. Jim grabbed his book and flung it across the quad into the wet grass.

"Hey!" Bones roared.

"Why are you reading that mess man?"

"I happen to still care about my education, plus if I'm going to be joining Starfleet to become a doctor then I need to study."

"You still want to be a doctor? I thought you would be over that."

"Well I'm not. I'm worried about you, I mean you don't have a career path yet."

"I will become a starship Captain." Jim said jokingly.

"Seriously. Jim you wouldn't join Starfleet even if it was your last choice."

"You don't think I could be a Captain?"

"Exactly."

"Well I'll make a bet. If I join Starfleet, become a Captain and become YOUR Captain then you have to sing the song Sexyback by Justin Timberlake on the bridge."

"Are kidding me, you know old that song is?"

"Yes, even though its like 300 years old I still like it."

"Alright and if you join Starfleet and don't become Captain?"

"Then I will be your guinea pig when it comes to your testing new medications."

"Alright that sounds like I would have fun. Agreed." The two shook hands in agreement. The quad became loud with commotion and crowded with students. Jim and Bones could only make out the words fight being chanted. The two looked at each other and decided to go over and look. The two boys made it through the crowd of kids to see a kid who had a ridiculous bowl shape hair cut and pointed ears getting pushed around by a larger guy. Jim and Bones jumped in and push the boy with the pointed ears to the side.

"Willson why do you like being an ass?" Jim asked.

"Kirky you want to start something?" Willson asked.

"You know me man. I love a good fight, but I'm sure Bones would like to fight you even more." Bones stood proudly to the side with his arms crossed. Willson backed away and left the crowd. The surrounding kids dispersed leaving the three boys behind. Bones helped up the other boy and asked him if he alright. The boy nodded.

"Thank you for your help." the boy said.

"No problem. What's your name? You look new." Jim asked.

"My name is Spock, I transferred here." Spock said.

"Spock huh…I see that you're a Vulcan. We never had one here before." Bones said as he scanned his ears.

"I can tell." Spock said as he grabbed his bag from the ground. Jim went over to Spock and extended a hand.

"My names is James Kirk, but you can call me Jim. This is my friend Leonard McCoy aka Bones." Jim introduced himself and Bones. Spock took Jims and hand and the same for Bones.

"Interesting alternative name Leonard. Why the name Bones?" Spock asked. McCoy was about to reply, buy Jim beat him to it.

"Because when Bones fight he makes your bones rattle." Jim said.

"I assume you two have been in many fights before. Spock said.

"Correct-o." Jim said.

"What class do you have first?" Bones asked.

"I have advance English.."

"Cool you have class with Bones and I this morning. You wanna walk with us? We can tell you about this place." Without a second thought Spock quickly agreed.

Once the three made it to their class they noticed that they were the first ones to be in the class besides the teacher. Sitting at her desk a Spock noticed that his mother was sitting there preparing for class. Jim put on a big smile and went to her desk and sat on the edge.

"Ms. Grayon, I see we have another year together." Jim flirted, Bones rolled his eyes.

"Jim Kirk looks like we have another year together and same for you Mr. McCoy." She turned her attention to Spock who was hidden behind Bones. "I see that both met my son."

"Son?" Bones said surprisingly.

"Yes." she smiled. "I hope you boys will become good friends and show him around."

"Of course for a passing grade…" Kirk bribed.

"To your seat Mr. Kirk."

The boys took seats towards the back of the room and watched students come in. Kirk sat next to Spock telling him about each person walked through the door. Pointing a girl who was rather pale and short black hair.

"Ok that girl is name is Lisa, she is a bit on the crazy side so I would advise to stay away from her." Next a boy with short blonde hair came in. "That's Paul and he's your typical jock. A black girl came in with flowing black hair and perfect smile. "That girl is new and I want to meet her." Jim said as he smooth hair back to go talk to her. Spock looked at the girl, she was pretty and quite different from the woman on Vulcan. She took a seat toward the front of the room and looked at her PADD. Spock prayed for a moment that Jim would not walk to her, but he did. Jim walked up to her and leaning against the desk with arms crossed.

"Hi." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi." she replied.

"You know I never seen you around here before."

"Well that's because I'm new."

"I figured that. I'm James T. Kirk and you might be?"

"Uhura."

"They got first names where your from."

"I do, but I think your fine without it." She blew him off by scanning her PADD. Ms. Grayson gave a look at Jim that caused him to walk back to seat to join Spock and McCoy. Bones leaned into Jim to talk.

"So?" Bones asked.

"I got her name." Kirk smirked. Bones and Spock looked at each other knowing that it was going to be one long year.


	2. First Day pt2

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really think you will like this chapter and hopefully the story.**_

After class Jim, Spock and Bones sat in the cafeteria having lunch with the rest of their classmates. Spock glanced over towards Jim who had poor table manners. Jim's face was close to his plate, putting all of his food into his mouth.

"Jim your so damn disgusting." Bones complained. Jim lifted his head up from his plate and shrugged his eyebrows. "At least you could show Spock some manners."

"Well if Spock is going to be our friend why not let him see the real us?" Spock was not too pleased with Kirk's mannerisms, but ignored his grossness. Spock pushed his plate aside and looked to Jim. "So Spock, tell us about you being Vulcan."

"What would you like to know?" Spock asked.

"I don't know. Tell me about your people."

"We are race of people that relies on logic and reasoning putting emotions to the side."

"I was wondering what was up with you today. I mean I thought you didn't know how to have a good laugh, but I realize that you don't express emotions." Kirk said.

"Sorry that I led you to that conclusion."

"Plus you talk so proper. Is that some Vulcan law? I mean your own mother doesn't even talk that way."

"Vulcan's are knowledgeable people and seek to learn, so I talk like I have a education. Also my mother is not Vulcan."

"I think we gathered that." Bones said. "Then how did you end up here?"

"My father is ambassador to Earth, he needed to be here for some business with the Federation. My mother teaches here every year, so my parents decided it would be best to move here." Spock explained.

"I didn't know Ms. Grayson was living large. So are you guys wealthy?" Kirk said.

"Not exactly."

"Spock what dorm are you living in?" Bones asked.

"There has been some errors on my housing application, so I am unaware of where I will reside."

"You should come say in our room. Bones and I gotta space for one more." Kirk said.

"I shall think about it." Spock replied. Spock's attention was distracted by someone from across the room. It was the Uhura girl that Jim was talking to in class. She was surrounded many other girls who looked nothing like her. He couldn't understand why he was fascinated with her looks, it was not like him to gaze at woman, it was illogical.

"Spock." Bones called out. Spock turned to Bones in a stare. "I called you like three times. What's wrong with you?"

"Something had caught my attention."

"I was saying that Biology is going to start soon, you ready to go?" Bones asked.

"Yes." Spock replied. Bones grabbed his books and PADD, he scanned the table as though he was missing something.

"Something wrong Bones." Jim asked.

"Yeah where is my book for class?"

"Remember I grabbed it from you the quad today and chucked it?" Jim said casually.

"Dammit Jim! I need that book now and I'm gonna be late for class because I gotta get it." Bones barked.

"Well you better run." Jim smiled.

"Spock can you save me a seat in class?" Bones asked.

"Yes, you better hurry." Spock commented. Bones left quickly mumbling things under his breath. Jim laughed to himself for a moment. "Is there something humorous?"

"I picked up his book before we went to class today, he thinks its in the quad." Jim chuckled. "And its about to rain."

"I don't think that was a amusing thing to do."

"Relax, Bones and I do this all the time to each other." Spock could not understand why he would trick him and cause him to be late. Spock stood up and grabbed his belongings.

"Jim I don't want to be late, I will see you when my classes have ended."

Spock walked down the crowded hallways of school looking for his biology class in the science department. As he scanned the halls he compared how much different the schools were on Vulcan. The school was contemporary according to Earth architecture, the school was affiliated with Starfleet Academy placing Starfleet recruiting posters through the halls. He had considered enrolling into Starfleet and Vulcan Science Academy just in case one school would not accept him, it was logical to have a selection of schools. Once he made it to his classroom, it was practically filled with students. Spock took a seat towards the front at a empty lab desk, placing his belongings on his desk he could hear behind him two boys making fun of his ears. Little did the boys know that Vulcan's have super sensitive hearing and that he could hear the whole conversation. He shook his head slowly not understanding why beings continued to harass him, the school was diverse, but for some reason he stuck out like a sore thumb. He buried his nose in his book to distract himself from the teasing.

"Excuse me." a soft voice said behind him. He turned away from his book and looked up to find Uhura standing with a smile. Spock didn't expect her to be there smiling, her presence gave him a strange feeling inside.

"Yes?" he said.

"I was wondering if someone was sitting here?" she pointed to the seat next to him. He wanted to say no, but he knew he was saving the seat for Bones when ever he arrived.

"Someone will be sitting here, they are just running late." he replied. Her smile slowly faded.

"Oh, its alright. Thanks anyways." She turned back and found a seat 3 tables behind. He turned back to his book and flipped through his book aimlessly.

"Why am I acting this way?" he said to himself. A tall man who looked as though he was their instructor stood in front of the class and cleared his throat.

"Alright class welcome to advance biology 4. I'm Mr. Johnson and-" Mr. Johnson was interrupted by loud bang of a door opening. Bones stood in the door way with his body soaking wet and out of breath. The class chuckled as he stood there looking for around the room. He walked across the tile floor, his shoes squeaked with every step to his table. "My most valued troublemaker again this year, Mr. McCoy your late.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Bones said as he sat down. Mr. Johnson sighed deeply and continued with class. Spock leaned in to whisper to Bones.

"What happened to you?" Spock asked.

"It freakin raining outside, plus I didn't even find my book."

"Jim has it that's why."

"Oh I'm gonna kill him."

Bones took Spock to his dorm to show him where he and Jim stayed, but Bones main concern was to get his hands on Jim. McCoy punched in his code to his room, the door slid open to reveal a messy room. The room was quite large with a set of bunk beds against the wall, clothes were scattered everywhere and piles of books where piled on the beds. The bottom bunk was rather neat covered with blue sheets and three pillows. The top bunk looked like someone was laying on them ready with its grey sheets not tucked in. On the walls were covered with posters of many strange people, the top bunk had many posters of scantily clad woman posing in different sexual positions. Spock could only guess whose bunk that was. The posters of the lower part of the wall was covered with musical artists with cowboy hats on and vintage muscle cars from the 1970's. McCoy walked to his desk that was against the wall to see that his biology book was there in great condition.

"Finally I got my book back." Bones said. Another door that lead to their private bathroom slid opened to see Jim was coming out in just a towel. Jim looked shocked, not really expecting people to be in the room.

"Hiya guys! You enjoy Bio?" Jim asked. Bones walked up to Jim and poked him in his chest.

"You're a freak Jim. Give me three reasons on why I should not knock your ass out right now!" Bones lifted up his fist and placed it in front of his face.

"Come bones it was joke."

"No, I didn't find my book in the quad like you said, then it rained and I got all wet, I arrive to class late and I sat in cold wet close for a hour and half, now my throat is sore." Bones complained.

"Ok I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Whatever." Bones took a seat on his bunk and started to take his shirt off. Jim forgot that Spock was there and directed his attention to him.

"Sorry that you had to witness that. Have you decided to stay with us?" Jim asked. Spock a bit hesitant on saying yes, Bones and Jim were nice people, but could he live with their constant bickering. They seemed to make a strong effort in trying to be his friend and these could be the only students who would be this nice to him.

"Yes, I will take your offer."

"Cool. Lets go the housing office as soon as I put some clothes on."

"Hey I think someone is at the door Jim." Bones said as he put on a clean shirt.

"I didn't hear anything, but I can check." Jim walked to the door, it slid open to see no one was at the door. "Your hearing crap-" Bones had quickly got up from his bed and had pushed Kirk into the hallway and quickly snatching his towel from his waist, leaving him completely naked. "BONES!" Jim yelled. Bones locked the door so that he could not get in. Throwing the towel to side Bones chuckled as he listened to Jim yell from the other side of the door.

"One thing you will learn Spock is that Jim and I never even."


	3. Concerns

**A/N: Sorry I accidentally posted the 3rd chapter in the 2nd**** part. Please re-read the 3****rd**** chapter since I made some improvements.**

Two Weeks Later…

Spock's mother had her class in the library doing research on some authors for a assignment. Spock sat a table scanning through database tablets and taking notes on his PADD. He looked up to find Bones was swearing at the computers and Jim flirting with freshman girls. Spock just took in a deep breath and continued scanning his tablet.

"Joseph Conrad?" a voice said from. It was Uhura with her usual warming smile that made Spock calm. "Sorry I was walking by and I was surprised to see you would be reading about him." she said.

"He is one of my favorite novelists." he replied. She sat at his table placing her tablets on the table.

"Really? I find his writing too complex, he uses a lot of details that could have been simplified."

"What was the last thing you read by him?" he asked.

"The Heart of Darkness."

"That book is a classic and has the most memorable quote line used in literature. If I may quote "He cried in a whisper at some image, at some vision- he cried out twice, a cry that was no more than a breath-the horror, the horror" ." Uhura laughed softly.

"That part did send chills down my spine, but I still do not care for him."

"What interests you?"

"The Awakening by Kate Chopin."

"I do enjoy her writing, but the Awakening was disappointment."

"What! You must be kidding." she smiled. "The expression of woman's freedom is powerful."

"But her characters actions toward gaining freedom was rather illogical."

"How do you know so much of literature?" She leaned in with interest.

"It is one of my many hobbies, plus I have to give credit to my mother Ms. Grayson in helping me."

"Our teacher is your mother?"

"Yes she is."

"Your lucky. I look up to her, I mean she is brilliant. I loved her dramatic interpretation of the Tempest by Shakespeare from the other day."

"My mother does have many talents in her field."

"You know I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Nyota Uhura."

"I am Spock."

"Hi, it was pleasure to meet you. Do you mind me working here? Other places are kinda crowded and nosey."

"No I don't mind."

"Thank you." She began working on her work with face scanning a tablet. He watched her a moment as her hand was holding the stylus, causing him to reach out and touch it.

"Hey baby!" Jim came of no where and leaned against the table. Uhura rolled her eyes and began to pack up her things.

"Listen Kirk I don't know why you keep trying to talk to me. I'm not interested in single minded men."

"I can multitask." he said as he winked at her.

"Jim do you mind we are studying." Spock said.

"Sorry Spock, I'll let you work. Bye girlie." Jim said and the walked away.

"I apologize for my friends behavior."

"Your friend? Kirk…I wouldn't believe it."

"At times I don't believe either." Spock's mother had walked up to Spock and Uhura's table. She had gave them both a smile and leaned against the table while crossing her arms.

"I'm letting you all out early from class, just make sure you two finish up your assignments for Thursdays class." Amanda said. Spock and Uhura nodded.

"Ms. Grayson I did not know that Spock was your son." Uhura said.

"Yes he is. I was hoping that you two would meet." Spock raised his eyebrow. "Why would mother want him to met her?" He thought. Amanda noticed that her son had raised his eyebrow which she knew what that meant. "I meant that you two are the most interested in the course so far and you seem to admire the same authors."

"Yes, Spock and I were just discussing that a moment ago." Uhura said.

"That's great and Spock, Nyota has applied to Starfleet as well, she wants to specialize in exolingistics. Plus she can some dialects of Romulan." Uhura blushed and gave a modest laugh.

"Ms. Grayson its not a big deal."

"Fascinating, Romulan is rather difficult, I am impressed." Spock said.

"Well I'm still working on it, I am not 100% knowledgeable in that language, but what is your focus?"

"My focus is on computer programming and phonology."

"Phonology is in my area of study also."

"Well I will leave you two, let me finish some things around here. Take care." Amanda smiled again and walked away.

"There is class on phonology here, I am taking it now and I recommend it to you to take it."

"I wanted to take it, but I was quite hesitant since it is one of the difficult courses here."

"I think you would naturally do well in that course. I could assist you in any troubles you have in the course."

"Well my schedule is free to add that course and you mean it, you would help me?"

"Yes I keep my word."

"Alright, I will sign up now before its too late to change classes around. Thank you Spock and I will see you around." Uhura grabbed her things and headed out of the library. Spock stood up to search for his mother who was in between selves putting back tablets. He approached her with expressionless face, but his mother could tell that something was wrong.

"Mother what was your motive about Nyota and I meeting?" he asked.

"Motive…she's just a nice girl who happens to have something in common with you."

"I believe that is not your only reason."

"I did not say that you had to date her, I think you two can help each other in more ways than one."

Later that day, Spock sat in his dorm room at his desk checking his email from his computer. While checking new messages he noticed that Nyota had sent him a message. He pressed the message icon with his finger and it popped up on the screen.

**To: Spock**

**From: Nyota Uhura**

**Subject: Phonology Class**

**Dear Spock,**

**Sad news…I cannot get into the class because its filled. It was a try though and maybe I can take it 2****nd**** semester. Thank you for the suggestion again. Do you mind still helping me with his subject even though I'm not taking the course? Let me know. Take care!**

**-Nyota**

Spock sat in his chair, crossing his fingers looking at his screen. It would be rather difficult to teach this course and not have the proper equipment, but he could try to teach what he can. A projected keyboard lit up on his desk so that he could type his message back to her.

**To: Nyota Uhura**

**From: Spock**

**Subject: Re: Phonology Class**

**Nyota,**

**It is a disappointment that you were not able to enter the course and I also hope that you can take the course next semester. I do not mind teaching you, but it would be rather difficult if I teach it to you. If I talk to my instructor and see what he could suggest then I am all willing to help. **

**-Spock**

He pressed the send button and it was sent to her email. He stood up from his chair and proceeded to his bed to lie down. He appreciated the days when he had the room to himself while Jim and Bones were in class. Sharing the room with the two was not that bad as he expected even though they fight all day. He had been a victim of awful shaving cream prank that Jim had set up for Bones one evening, but still does not understand why he tolerates it. He rolled on to his side and stared at his blank side of the wall and started to think about Uhura. She was smart girl who knew her stuff and had a well planned career path into Starfleet. He like that about her and he wanted to know more about her, but he has never had these kinds of feelings toward any female. He did not know anything about courting a woman and was illogical to do so with another woman since he was already bonded with T'Pring, but T'Pring had nothing to offer compared to Nyota. Even if he would ask her out would she reject him? He also didn't want to take things too far, if something were to evolve.

The door to his bedroom slid open and Jim and Bones walked in talking. Bones face looked at though he was confused, he had sat on the edge of Spock's bed covering his face with his hands.

"Its ok Bones." Jim said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" Spock asked as he sat up.

"She's pregnant." Bone said in a whisper. Spock was not expecting those words to leave Bones lips.

"What? I do not understand." Spock said.

"Bones has been going on and off with this girl Linda for three years now and she claims that she's pregnant with his baby from when they met up over the summer." Jim said.

"I mean I wore protection and…"Bones voice faded. "Guys I can't be dad and I mean I gotta go to Starfleet and become a doctor, I don't have time or money to provide for Linda and our child. I wanna be a doctor, not a father."

"Its alright Bones." Jim said.

"Its not alright, my parents are going kill me." Bones said. "Great now I gotta marry her."

"Do you think it is a wise choice to wed yourself to this woman, especially since you are young?" Spock asked.

"If I'm going to be a dad then my kid is not coming into this world with no father around." Bones stood up and grabbed a hoodie from his bed and put it on. "I need to go clear my head." he said without saying another word and left the room.


	4. Coming Closer

Spock had met up with Jim after his last class of the day. They walked to dinner to meet up with Bones. While walking down the hall Jim held out his hand to stop Spock and waved him over to a sign.

"Spock the homecoming dance is coming, you gonna ask a girl?" Jim said.

"I am unfamiliar with this event known as homecoming."

"Homecoming is when alumni of the school come back and then there is a big dance."

" I understand fully. If you are asking me if I will escort a woman to the dance then my answer is no."

"Why not? I know that there has to be some girl you like at this school." Spock walked away from Kirk, but he quickly followed him.

"So I take it as a yes because you didn't say no."

"Jim I rather not answer personal questions."

"You don't have to tell me the girl's name, just say if your going to take the girl?"

"No."

"Are you at least going to go?"

"I rather not attend this event, I will spend my time elsewhere."

"Spock you are a teenage boy not a old man. Enjoy your senior year, boldly go where no man has gone before."

"You and I are two different beings who live our lives from opposite thoughts. Your idea of enjoyment is not the same for me."

"Ok while we all are dressed nice and having a fun time, you can have for fun in our dorm room." The two boys continued down the hall toward the busy cafeteria, entering the room they saw Bones sitting with a brunette girl who was rather somewhat attractive. She was caressing the nape of his neck and was kissing his earlobe. Jim and Spock approached the two, Jim cleared his throat causing Bones to jump.

"Hey guys…Uhh Linda." Bones said. Linda let go of Bones, grabbing her tray she looked at Jim.

"Hi Jim." She had quickly left to dispose of her food and left the room.

"Have you guys heard of PDA?" Jim asked. He took a seat across from Bones and Spock sat next to Jim.

"Yes, but she needs me at this time, even if she's a bit clingy."

"And you want to marry that?" Jim asked.

"I have to Jim. Anyways you guys hear that homecoming is coming up?"

"Yup and I'm trying to convince Spock to take a girl cause I he has a crush on a mystery girl." Jim said. Bones raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. I-show-no-emotions has a crush?" Bones said with shock in his voice.

"I do not have what you call a crush." Spock said.

"Don't listen to him Bones and I'm gonna find out who she is." Bones pulled out his PADD, scanning it quickly.

"Oh Spock I wanted to tell you that I will only be in biology once a week now because I got into that Pathology class."

"Congratulations to you." Spock said.

"Thanks. Looks like you need a new lab partner." Bones said without looking up.

"That is not a problem, I will be fine." Spock replied, he then stood up to see what was being served. He went to the food line when he noticed Nyota was ahead of him. He approached her with his usual unemotional looked, she looked at and gave the smile he liked to see.

"Hi Spock, how are you?" she asked.

"I am well, I hope you are doing the same as well."

"I am. Have had a chance to talk to your instructor yet?" She asked as she took a apple from a fruit bowel and placed it on her tray.

"I have, he says that it unfortunate that you could not sign up for the course, but is impressed that you strive to learn."

"What can I say? I like to learn and have a head start."

"He has given us special permission to use the labs after class hours."

"That's great! When can we start?" He could tell that she was excited by her lighten tone in her voice.

"When ever is convenient for you." he asked.

"Can we start now?"

"If you want to, but what about your supper?"

"I can eat along the way."

"I need to get my belongings. Meet me outside the cafeteria doors." He went back to his table where Jim and Bones were engaged in a conversation. The two boys looked at their Vulcan friend when he gathered his belongings.

"Hey where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I have to go to the phonology lab."

"Well Bones and I will go with you."

"No, that is not necessary. Also I am tutoring a student and we need to limited distractions.

"Alright well have fun." Bones said. Spock proceed out the cafeteria door. Nyota was standing against the wall eating her apple. The two walked downstairs to the doors that led to the quad. The cool wind blew past them as the doors opened to the cool autumn air. Spock didn't know what to say to her and all he could think about was the homecoming dance and wondered if he should ask her. He needed to say something related to the subject of school so that his emotions would not get the best of him.

"I am curious, how many dialects are you proficient in? he asked.

"Right now 80% in the Federation dialects."

"Fascinating. I am truly impressed."

"Thank you, I guess the years learning with my father paid off. He was a communications officer on the USS JeVought, he later retired and took my mother and I around the galaxy to learn about different alien cultures."

"I assume that you would like to follow in his path."

"Yes, I do. Spock you are a interesting person also." The statement that left her mouth confused him.

"Technically a person is referred to a human, I am hybrid since I am human and Vulcan."

"Sorry, I mean you are interesting being."

"May I question that statement?"

"I have met Vulcan's before, but you are different. You are act like a Vulcan, but something about sets up apart. Sorry if I have insulted you."

"No you have not done so."

"Your different in a good way. You have potential."

"I am not sure if I understand fully, but I will take as a compliment."

"Alright." They made it across the quad and into the language labs in the science building. The lab was empty and quiet, leaving them completely alone; the environment made things seem more intimate leaving Spock a bit uncomfortable. They took a seat in front a large monitor, large systems surrounded the desks and Nyota scanned her area becoming more interested.

"I will give you a tutorial on the basic equipment and we can start a lesson another day."

"Alright." she replied. He opened the computer system that he used for his class.

"This is the program we will be using. It is called P-99D communication learner. With this program you have over 800 languages to translate from and also practice scenarios to help encode the most challenging frequencies."

"Ok." She said. She was most interested in the program that she sat in edge of her seat. He picked up what looked like a earpiece and held it front of her.

"This device which I am sure you are familiar with, will help you listen to frequencies more efficiently."

"You are right."

Twenty minutes had passed as he showed her the lab and the equipment. He had let her play around with the program to get a feel for it and practice some example frequencies that she succeeded in. Her confidence was truly boosted, he was happy that he was able to help her. They had closed the lab down and walked down the hall in silence. He was feeling pressed to say something to break the silence and the only thing he think was still asking her to the dance.

"I am in the lab for one hour on Wednesday and Friday nights at five. If you would like to accompany me you are most welcomed to do so."

"Alright thank you" she said. "Hey what are you doing tonight?" He cocked his head to her question.

"I have some studying to attend to. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out?"

"Hang out? Do you mean spend time with each other without academics being involved?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"I have to decline on your invitation. I have much work to start"

"Its fine, maybe another night." Her tone was rather disappointed but she tried to keep to voice happy. They had reached the quad to see that it was empty except for them. She had covered her arms with her hands to keep herself warm, he wanted offer her something to keep her warm, but he had nothing to offer. "Well, I'm going back to my dorm. Have a good night and I will see you in biology tomorrow."

"Have a good night." he said. He watched her walk down the sidewalk until she disappeared in the distance.


	5. Biology and a Tong

Once Spock left Nyota he went to his room to study. Upon entering he saw Bones and Jim in their beds, Jim was reading a naughty magazine and Bones was playing his guitar. Jim shot his head up to look at Spock as he entered.

"Hey buddy, things go alight?" Jim asked.

"They did as planned." Spock said as he sat at his desk. "Now I have studying to do." Jim went back to his magazine and drew a big smile he then tossed his magazine down to Bones causing him to almost drop his guitar.

"Will you be careful!" Bones barked.

"Bones check out Ms. August. If I had a night with her, she would beg for more."

"I'm sure she would." Bones said sarcastically. Bones began to scan the pages, he notice that they were wrinkled and stuck together with a strange odor. Coming to the realization on why the magazine was in this state Bones then threw the magazine back up. "Why would you throw me the magazine that you beat off to? What is wrong with you, I mean seriously." Bones roared. Jim rolled on his bed in laughter at Bones reaction.

"I'm sorry that was not intentional." Jim chuckled.

"Can you two please be less distracting." Spock said as he looked at his monitor.

"What on Earth could you be studying?" Bones asked.

"I have some preparations for labs in biology." He replied. Spock had went to logged onto his account to check his email. Within seconds of logging in he had received a new email from Nyota. He touched the message on his screen to open it.

_Dear Spock,_

_I don't want to be much of a bother, but I was wondering if I could borrow your biology book? I left mine in one of my classes. Would you mind bringing it to my dorm whenever you get a chance? It does not have to be tonight. I'm in Lober hall 2nd__ floor room ten. Thanks!_

_-Nyota_

Spock closed his email, looking through his bag he grabbed his book and began to leave before Bones stopped him.

"Where you headed off to?"

"I will return, I must meet with a student so they can borrow my book."

"Alright." Bones replied.

"Who needs it?" Jim asked.

"Nyota Uhura." Jim shot up so fast that he fell from his bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Spock let me give that book to her. Please I was thinking about asking her to the dance."

"I will do it myself and if my memory serves me correctly she does not care for you."

"Are you kidding me! She know she wants me."

"Bye Jim." Spock turned to leave his dorm. Walking to her dorm he became anxious with every step me made. Anxiousness was much a human emotion, this was highly illogical for him to feel this way. Approaching her dorm he entered the front door, once upon entering girls lingered in the halls, puckering their lips as he walked by. He made his way up the stairwell to the second floor. He walked down her hall until he reached her door, beyond it she was waiting for him. He buzzed the door quickly, placing his arms behind his back he stood straight. The door slid open to show a Orion girl with a large smile, she leaned against the door way in such a manner that was tasteless.

"Well hello stranger." she said in a seductive tone.

"Is Nyota present?" he asked.

"Yes she is, come on in." She said as she moved to the side to let him in. He was even more nervous, stepping into a girls room was inappropriate according to Vulcan standards especially if they were not married. He walked in slowly, scanning the room it was very feminine with bright colors and less clutter compared to his room. He saw Nyota at her desk on her computer, she had not noticed that he was standing there. "Nyota you boyfriend is here." The Orion yelled. Nyota stood up quickly with a blank expression, practically speechless.

"Gailia!" Uhura cried.

"What?"

"Spock you have to excuse my roommate Gaila." Uhura walked over to face Spock.

"It is not a problem, I understand that she was not serious with that statement." Spock replied.

"Thank you for bringing that book." Spock handed her the book, she then placed it on her desk. "So how are you doing so far with your homework?"

"I honestly have not done much."

"I'm sorry that I'm keeping you away."

"No, there is no need to apologize." Spock was silent and scanned her room, he saw that her roommate on her bed giggling. "Nyota may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to spend time with each other Saturday evening?"

"I like to, but I have a choral concert, but maybe we can hang afterwards."

"That would be a considerable compromise."

"You are invited to the concert. Its in the auditorium at 6 o'clock."

"I will accept." Uhura smiled that he accepted. He stood for a moment as though he wanted to say something, but he thought it would be better for him to leave. Something about being the girls room intimidated him, never been in their personal space. He glanced over towards Uhura's bed to see woman's underwear and bra hanging across bed post, seeing these things made him want to leave more. "I must go. I will see you in the morning." He gave a quick nod to the girls and left quickly without another word. Spock couldn't believe he was having emotional feelings toward a woman, it was clearly illogical. For his father it was logical for him to marry a human since he was ambassador to Earth, but he just a student. What was there not to like about her? She was smart, beautiful, caring; these where characteristics that he enjoyed.

He made it back to his dorm to see Jim and Bones were back on their beds. Jim jumped from his bed and ran toward Spock.

"Spock I finally figured it out!" Jim said loudly.

"What is that?" Spock asked.

"You like her, you like Uhura."

"Your conclusion does not have proven evidence." Spock turned to is computer wanting to ignore his loud roommate.

"Oh yeah… then how do you explain this?" Spock could feel Jim tugging at his foot, once he was done he pulled up a black thong that was caught on his foot. Spock's face turned slightly green in embarrassment.

"I didn't know the hobgoblin was a pimp!" Bones had a big grin his face, he shot up from his bed to have a better look. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"The only logical reasoning is that it her undergarments attached itself to my foot when I left her room."

"Uh-huh." Jim cocked his eyebrow as he examine the tong. "And I'm sure "biology" is code word for something else."

_**A/N: Sorry if the grammar is bad in this chapter, I just had to get this chapter out and it oober late. I need some help, when you review can you share some stories from when you were in high school and I can incorporate them some how in the story. Thanks. Some reason I can't remember high school even though I graduated like last year. lol**_


	6. Concert Night

It was the night of the Uhura's concert, Jim and Bones continued to tease Spock daily about him bringing back the underwear from her room from the other night. Jim proudly displayed the thong on his bedpost, but served as a painful reminder to Spock.

"Jim those need to be returned." Spock said as he looked up at Jim who sitting on his bed.

"Be my guest." Jim pulled the thong from the post and threw them down. Spock hesitated to catch them, but still did only holding them by the thin strap. Spock looked at Jim hoping that Jim was more willing to take them back. "You can take them back." Spock inhaled deeply, it was already awkward for him to be in her room and it would be worst when he would show up at her door with her underwear in his hand. He placed the thong on his desk, paying it no more attention. "So how long exactly have you had a crush on her?" Spock immediately shot Jim a look. "I'm just asking buddy."

"I do not have feelings for her, we are merely just friends." Spock went to his dresser to look for clothes for tonight's event. He pulled out a grey sweater and black slacks that were neatly folded in the drawer. He pulled his clothes off to change into his fresh clothing. The bathroom slid open with a quiet swish, Bones came out dressed in nice clothing like Spock. He went to his grab his PADD from his desk, scanning it with a small groan.

"You gotta date with Linda?" Jim asked.

"Hell no, going to that concert tonight. I have to watch it for class discussion Monday." Bones replied while putting on his dress shoes.

"Everyone is going to that thing. Maybe I should go." Jim hopped from his bed and walked over to his dresser to grab a small bottle of cologne, spaying all over his body he pat his chest and placed the bottle back on the dresser. "I'm ready."

The auditorium was crowed with students, teachers and parents through the whole place. It seem nearly impossible to push pass the people who were talking in the isle ways. Bones was able to find three seats towards the front rows, where they could sit. They took their seats and looked around the room to find people they knew. Bones who was practically looking out for Linda peak up from his seat now and again. Spock shook his head as he looked at his program that he picked up when he came in. Jim had tapped Spock on his shoulder, Spock looked up slowly.

"Dude I see your mom." He pointed towards the middle of the room. Spock looked back to see his mother talking to a group of teachers and a Vulcan male who stood close to her. "Is that your old man?"

"If you mean my father, then yes. I was unaware that he would be here." Spock then sat forward in his seat.

"Aren't you going to say hi to him?"

"I will after the show." The lights began to dim and the crowd started to take their seats. A hush went through the room as the stage lit up.

"Spock how long is this?"

"About a hour."

"What! Man." Jim crossed his arms and groaned in his seat. The room started to clap as three girls crossed the stage in white button down shirts and black skirts, one of the girls was Nyota. Spock placed his hand on his chin as he watched her position herself at the center of the stage. The room was silent, cueing the girls to sing. A harmonic tune escaped their lips , filling the room with a calm mood. Spock closed his eyes to tune out the other voices and tried to focus on her voice. Her voice was sweet, beautiful as lullaby his mother used to sing. He was then distracted by Jim and Bones as they snickered to each other. Spock ignored them until Jim had said.

"Spock is totally getting turned on by Uhura's voice." Bones busted in a loud snort causing the people in front of them to shh them. Spock opened his eyes to look at Uhura again. The trio ended with a sweet sustained note that died. The audience applauded loudly, the girls bowed and went backstage. The hour performance went by quite slowly, but he appreciated the musical talents of the students, unlike Jim who was sleeping with his head bent over the back of his chair. Bones rubbed his eyes when the lights came on, he tried to write a few more notes on his PADD as they did the standing ovation. Jim jumped to his feet at the loud applause, his clapping was slow and his eyes were glossy. "Bravo, bravo." Jim yawned. The crowd began to disperse from the auditorium, Jim sat back in his in chair beginning to fall back to sleep.

"I will meet you back in the dorm later, I am going to meet with my parents." Spock said as he left his isle.

"See ya bud!" Jim yelled. Spock had walked over toward where he saw his family. The people moved slowly up the isle, he couldn't but help squeeze himself through the people. He approached his family, seeing that his mother was hugging someone and his father standing behind his mother. He moved closer to see that his mother and father were talking to Nyota. Spock's heart pumped a bit harder, the pressures of his blood gave his a slight headache. His mother looked over with a big smile when she saw her son emerge from the crowd.

"Honey I did not know you were here." His mother said.

"Spock you came." Nyota said with the largest smile.

"Yes, Nyota invited me." Spock replied. He looked up to his father. "Father I did expect you to be here." Sarek looked at though he was not excited to see his son, but Spock knew inside that his father missed him.

"I came at the last minute, your mother strongly suggested for me to come." Sarek replied. He then turned his attention to Uhura. "Ms. Uhura if you do not mind my praise on such talent you have in your singing abilities." Uhura smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"Thank you ambassador, I am pleased that you enjoyed the show." Uhura said. Amanda took her husband's hand in manner that must have been a custom on Vulcan by touching each other with their index and middle fingers.

"If you kids would excuse us, we some business to attend to. Spock if you would like to have dinner with your father and I tomorrow you are most welcomed to."

"Thank you mother, I will met you tomorrow." Spock replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Ambassador Sarek."

"The same to you and may you prosper in your talents." Sarek and Amanda walked away . Spock turned to Uhura who was looking rather shy at the moment.

"I would have to agree with my father, that you have a natural talent in music."

"Thank you, I practiced a lot for these songs."

"And they paid off."

"Spock I know you wanted to hang out tonight, but I am really tired."

"I understand, you need rest. May I accompany you to your dorm, so that I know you have made it safely?"

"That's fine, we can go now."

The two walked down the quiet sidewalk toward her dorm, they walked unusually slow since it was cold out. He thought it was illogical to walk at such a slow pace since she was tired, but he enjoyed her company.

"Spock I have a question and I hope its not too personal."

"What is your question?"

"Why did your father marry a human woman? I mean I thought Vulcan's would marry within their race." Her question made him think why she was so curious.

"It was logical for him to marry a human since he is the ambassador, he must understand and study human behavior."

"Ok that makes sense, then would it be logical for you to marry a human?" Spock was silent, for once he was lost for words. It was a question that he has never really thought about. "I mean hypothetically of course."

"Only if necessary."

"What does that mean." she chuckled He had think carefully of the words he was going to say..

"If I would find a human woman that I am compatible with."

"Oh I got it." She replied. He was not comfortable to discuss marriage with her, it was not right to discuss this. "Ok another question, what was that hand thing your parents did? Was it like a Vulcan form a hand holding."

"It is much like holding hands, it is Vulcan custom for married couples to use in public areas, it is also a form of respect for your spouse and the others around."

"I admire you mother for wanting to learn your culture. Its not everyday that a human woman gets to see into the life of a Vulcan." They walked up to the steps of her dorm, he would think that she would walk in, but she stood for a moment. "Well I thank you for walking me back."

"You are most welcome." She began to enter the main door of her dorm when Spock took a step forward. "Nyota." he called. She turned swiftly towards him. "Two subjects I would like share before I leave."

"Whats that?"

"Since we cannot find proper time to spend time with each other I would to make another attempt to spend time with you and I would like to start by inviting you to dinner with my family tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know, you should spend time your family."

"It is not a problem, you are most welcome to join us."

"Ok I will come. What was the other thing?"

"What I am going to say will be quite suprising, but the other night when I left your room I seem to take something that belongs to you, but I did not mean to since it was hooked to my foot and I would like to return it"

"What was it?"

"A pair of undergarments." Her face was in shock and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry my room was a mess that day, I will get those now."


	7. Sexual Healing

"Spock, Uhura I am so happy you two made it." The lovely Amanda Grayson greeted them as they walked into her quarters of the teachers homes. She was dressed in glorious purple gown that came to the floor. Spock and Uhura was pulled in for hugs as the stood in the hallway. Amanda took their jackets and placed them in the closet, she then guided them to the dinning room where Spock's father was already to sitting in his seat.

"Ambassador Sarek, it good to see you again." Uhura said as she gave a slight bow to him.

"The same Ms. Uhura." the ambassador replied.

"Dinner is almost ready, you may be seated." Amanda went into the kitchen to finish prepping. Spock pulled out the chair for Nyota, she sat down and thanked him, he then took a seat across from her. Amanda came back now carrying a large dish, the smell of fresh herbs filled the room, Uhura never smelled anything like it, but it smelled wonderful. The dish was placed on the table, Amanda finally took her seat next to her husband and started serving. "Nyota I hope you don't mind, but we are vegetarians."

"Its alright, it smells great." Nyota smiled. "What is it that we are having?"

"Tamerak." Amanda replied. "It's a Vulcan dish, I did add some seasonings from Earth into the meal." Amanda started to serve herself and passed the dish to Nyota.

"I never had a meal that was from Vulcan." Nyota started as she scooped a spoon full onto her plate.

"This is also one of Spock's favorite meals." Amanda smiled. Nyota looked up at Spock who looked slightly embarrassed by the color in his face. Spock and his father served themselves and started to eat. "Nyota did you know on Vulcan its customary for the guests to serve the hosts?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know."

"It's ok, we are on Earth and you are the guest so we will serve you. Just remember that if you ever go to Vulcan." Amanda chuckled. Sarek gave his wife interesting look in her attempt to teach Uhura of Vulcan customs.

"Ms. Uhura my wife speaks highly of you. I hear you have a talent in exolinguistics. Might I ask what your plans are for the future?" Sarak asked. Nyota cleared her throat and looked at the ambassador.

"I am planning to join Starfleet and hopefully become a communications officer on a star ship." Uhura explained. "But I hope I get a letter of acceptance soon." She then turned her attention to Spock." Spock did you ever get you letter from Starfleet?"

"No, I have not. I am waiting for Starfleet and Vulcan Science Academy to respond." Uhura frowned when he mentioned Vulcan Science Academy.

"Vulcan Science Academy? I did not you applied there." Uhura looked down at her meal and pushed through the vegetables, he could tell that she was disappointed in the news.

"I apologize that I did not inform you." Spock said.

"Well there is no reason why you two cannot talk to each other if you go to different schools." Amanda said.

"Your right Ms. Grayson, besides I know Spock will do great in either school."

After dinner Uhura helped Spock clear the dinner table placing the empty plates in the dish washer. They all had gathered into the living room for conversations and stories, his mother managed to pull out old baby clothing and shared stories to Uhura about sim him being a baby. Spock could tell that she was really enjoying herself around his family, her smiles showed it. It was getting late Spock and Uhura had almost forgot that they had classes in the morning with his mother, so they decided to leave. As they walked back to the main grounds Spock could not help but to think that he made a routine of walking with her alone back to her dorm. She grew closer to him, asking him questions that a normal Vulcan would not answer and he would gladly answer them. He was in a position where he was too far in with this girl and could not pull back now. There was no doubt that she was interested in him, but he was confused by the feelings he felt for her. Uncertain and unfamiliar feelings filled his heart every time he was around her, some days it was quite overwhelming. These feeling made him worried, how could his Vulcan discipline on emotion not control himself? It was a feeling that he could not let go nor did he want to. Loud singing in a distance of men broke Spock's thoughts, he looked at Uhura who could not understand why someone was singing so awfully. As they approach the singing males, Spock could see it was Jim and Bones with his guitar causing such a noise. They were dancing around in the night by themselves, having the time of their lives.

"Jim look it's Spock!" Bones yelled, strumming his guitar wildly, they ran to Spock and Uhura quickly. Uhura was so frighten by their behavior that she had grabbed on to Spock's arm.

"Spock is back from his date. How did you two kids enjoy yourselves?" Jim asked twirling around the two.

"Jim are you and McCoy alright?" Spock asked.

"Bone's cousin from Mississippi had sent us a little gift to you know help keep us warm in the fall." Jim replied. "Also we are not drunk, just high on spirits because Bones found out some great news."

"_She's not pregnant, she not pregnant, no baby for me!" _Bones sang loudly and jumping in circles. _"She only said that so that I wouldn't leave her."_ Bones jumped and kicked his heels in the air.

"Well that is good news to hear." Spock said.

"Jim this calls for a very classic song from a kick ass man." Bones started to play again. "Cause my heart is on fire."

"I hear ya Bones. Play that Cash!"

"_Love Is A Burning Thing, And It Makes A Fiery Ring, Bound By Wild Desire, Fell Into A Ring Of Fire, I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire, I Went Down, Down, Down, And The, Flames Went Higher, And It Burns, Burns, Burns, The Ring Of Fire, The Ring Of Fire"_While the two danced and sung, Spock and Uhura walked off quickly before they could get any louder. Uhura laughed at the two once they could not see them anymore.

"And your seriously friends with those two?" she asked.

"Even though they have the most illogical behaviors they still have brilliant minds."

"Who would of known?" she chuckled. When they reached her dorm he expected to leave her at the front door, but she held the door for him to come in. "Come in I need to talk to you, my room mate won't be back until another hour." Spock was not too sure if he should go to her room, it made him uncomfortable, but she needed to talk to him. He entered the building with her and followed her to her bedroom, her door slid open and they entered the dimly lit room. The room was quiet and much tidier than the last time he was here. She went to her bed to sit down, she kicked off her boots and placed them under her bed. She patted the bed to where he could sit down. He listened and sat on her bed facing her. She seem to be struggling with something, but was lost with words.

"Spock." she said in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I can talk to you about anything right?" she asked.

"Yes you can, I will keep anything confidential." he said.

"Well how do you handle your feelings?"

"A quite curious question. It would depend on the situation."

"Well I mean, what if you were angry with someone?"

"I never had a reason to feel anger."

"I don't understand, I thought Vulcan's are quite emotional."

"Only when we cannot restrain ourselves from emotional responses."

"So you don't feel anything? Not even love for your mother?"

"I care for my mother, I have every reason to do so. Why do you ask these questions?" She was silent for moment, he could tell something was bothering her. He was ever so curious with what she wanted to say to him. He placed a hand on her knee and looked into her eyes. "Nyota you can tell me what's bother you." She took in a deep breath and took his hand that he placed on her knee.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Before I ask your question, what makes you ask me this question?"

"Its just sometimes its very hard to know how you really feel about me."

"You know that I am your friend, it is proven in our moments together."

"But I don't know how you truly feel about me."

"I believe that you a passionate student who is serious about her work-"

"No." She interrupted. "Do you care for me." She asked again, her tone was more demanding.

"I care for you in a way that I can not understand fully nor have I ever felt this way, but this care for you is good." She bent her head down to think, but he lifted up her chin with his hand and brought his face closer. "I presume you are experiencing the same of what I have felt."

"Yes."

"I would hate to lose our friendship if we became romantically involved, also I am not sure if I will be able to provide to your emotional needs." Her face looked ever so sad, like her life had crashed. "But I am willing to give it a try." She shot her head up.

"What! Are you saying that you want to pursue something more?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe so."

"I don't know what to say." She let go his hand and placed hers on his face, looking into his brown eyes she could see what he felt. "I want to kiss you, but I don't think its time yet."

"That I do agree with." He placed his forehead against hers just barley touching her lips, trying to enjoy the moment of her touch. He slowly placed his hands on her waist, feeling her curves his body craved more, but he knew he shouldn't. "Nyota I am not one who favors public display of affection."

"I'm a head of you, we can keep things private."

"There is also something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?

"May I escort you to the homecoming dance?" he asked. Her brown eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes, I would like that." She smiled. Loud muffled voices echoed from outside the building breaking the moment between the two. "What is that?" she asked as she went her window, Spock followed her to what was going on. The window slid open and they poked their heads through, down below was Jim and Bones singing wildly. Jim and Bones looked up to see them and waved quickly.

"Look at the lovebirds Bones. This calls for a little Marvin Gaye." Jim grinned wickedly.

"Right." Bones started to play rhythmic tune on his guitar. _"Baby I'm hot just like an oven, I need some loving and baby, I can't hold it much longer, It's getting stronger and stronger." Bones sang and then Jim joined in. "And when I get that feeling, I want Sexual Healing, Sexual Healing, oh baby Makes me feel so fine.__"_ Uhura sighed deeply, pulling her head back in.

"I really think you should go stop your friends before people think that your getting a sexual healing." She joked.

"Sexual healing?"

"I'll explain later." He had walked to her door to leave when he turned to her to say goodbye. "See you in the morning." She wrapped her arms his waist in hug, the unexpected feeling from her made him flinched, but he then wrapped his arms around her. They let go of each other quickly when they heard the singing get louder. "You better go."

**A/N: I wanted to put these two great songs in the story to add something different. Thanks Johnny Cash and Marvin Gaye for making awesome music. Coming up is homecoming. After that some real drama comes up and some people are not happy with Spock and Nyota's relationship. You just have to stay tuned to see who comes into play.**


	8. Homecoming

**_A/N: Sorry that its taking some time to post new stuff. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. If your curious about that song that I used during the dance its called Rush by Ferras. Its a beautiful song for Spock and Uhura to dance to. Please review, I like feedback._**

It was the night of the dance and Spock spent most of his day in his room working on assignments for class and then a study lesson for Uhura. She wouldn't let him see her all day until the dance, she wanted everything to be perfect. Spock thought it was illogical thinking since he thought she was fine the way she was. He anticipated every minute that passed by, wanting to see her in a gown. He looked up from his books to find McCoy in his suit for the dance, he was standing front of the mirror fixing his string tie that his father gave to him. Bones saw Spock's reflection in the mirror and gave him a grin.

"Why are looking at me?"

"Why do you have your suit on?" Spock asked as he placed his belongings on his desk.

"Eh I'm just trying it on to make sure its perfect."

"For the fourth time?"

"You nosy Vulcan, do you have to keep count?" Bones said in a annoyed tone, he pulled his string tie from his neck and placed it on his desk.

"I do not mean to keep count, its just I happen to notice." Bones rolled his eyes, turning to Spock he folded his arms.

"So are you ready to dance the night away tonight?" Spock did not answer leaving Bones in doubt. "You know how to dance right?" Spock still did not reply. "How are you going to ask someone to a dance and then don't dance? I can't even see you doing the funky chicken."

"I do not see why you are upset?"

"Because Uhura is might be expecting you to dance and your going to disappoint her."

"You should not be concerned in my dancing abilities."

"I am concerned that you will make a fool of yourself." Bones walked over to Spock and placed his hands chest level in front of him. Spock looked up at Bones, wondering what he was doing. "Give me your hands." Bones commanded. "I'm going to teach you something." Spock shot one eyebrow up.

"I don't need-"

"Dammit give me your hands!" Bones barked. Spock slowly got off his bed, lifting his hands placing them into his hands. "Alright here is the first stance, when dancing with a woman you need one hand at her waist like so." Bones place his hand on Spock's waist, just below his ribcage. "Then your other hand holds hers, but you raise it higher like so." Bones explained again then raised their hands a little higher. "Spock put your free hand on my shoulder." Spock did you so. "Alright, this is how you should look when your slow dancing with her. Now lets play some music." Bones went to his computer to start a song, coming back slow music started. "Ok now lets try this is a again, just move with the music." Spock took Bones hands again, Bones moved his feet a couple of times before Spock joined. "Come one loosen your feet." Bones barked again, Spock had stepped on Bones foot causing him to get more frustrated. "I didn't know Vulcan's had two left feet." Bones hint of sarcasm caused Spock to become more alert. Spock's dancing progress became better, becoming more understanding with slow dancing. "Ok now your getting the hang of it." Bones signed deeply. "Spock."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Jim about this." The swish of dorm door opened and in came in was Kirk looking at a PADD.

"Don't tell Jim what?" he asked. When he looked up he saw his two friends hand in hand in the middle of the room. "Uh…what are you guys doing?" Bones quickly let go, clearing his throat he went to his computer to turn off the music.

"I uh…was teaching Spock how to dance." Bones explained with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Right. You guys are freakin' unbelievable."

Once when Jim returned he and Bones started grooming themselves in the bathroom. Spock laid on his bed, looking over at Bones who was cutting Jim's hair in the bathroom. Spock got up from his bed then went into the bathroom, he then leaned against the door frame watching his friends.

"Don't cut it too short." Jim complained.

"I won't mess up your pretty boy hair." Bones looked in the mirror to see the reflection of Spock standing behind him. "Are you going to do something with that bowl thing on your head Spock?"

"My hair is fine the way it is." Spock answered.

"I don't know…I mean its homecoming and you have to do something special with it." Jim suggested. "Like if you gel it in the front, I think you would look good."

"I prefer not."

"Ok I'm done cutting your hair." Bones gave a satisfactory smile to Jim's hair and placed the shears on the counter. Jim stood up brushing the dead hair from his shoulders, he then grabbed Spock by the arm to lead him back to the room.

"I have something you have to try man." Jim led Spock to his dresser, looking through the drawers he pulled out a bottle with blue a liquid inside. "Smell this." Spock took the bottle and held it close to his nose and sniffed lightly.

"Hmm…it has a very unfamiliar smell, but pleasant smell. What is it?"

"Its this cologne called Mist, wear it tonight, but only spray twice on your neck." Spock took the bottle and place it on his desk. He looked at the clock and saw the dance was going to start in a hour. Spock, Bones and Jim began putting their suits as the time was running thin. Spock borrowed a black suit with a while button up shirt from Jim, Jim wore a beige suit with a red silk tie and Bones came from the bathroom with neatly trimmed haircut in a navy blue suit with his string tie around his neck. Spock was getting slightly nervous, his blood pumped faster every time he saw Nyota in his mind. Taking the bottle of cologne that Jim gave him he sprayed twice to his neck. He smoothed out his suit making sure there was not a single winkle on him. Looking over a Jim he the biggest smile on his face, Spock knew his ego went up to its maxiumum level.

"Damn boys I think we are looking mighty sexy." Jim said while fixing his cuffs. "You guys got your tickets?" Bones and Spock nodded. "Let's go." The three left their room heading towards the gym where the dance was held. "I'm guessing you never been to a dance before Spock?"

"No, I have not."

"Let me coach ya. Ok on the dance floor there are sections. What we call "the center" is where everyone is there basically having sex with each other, you might want to stay of that area."

"I will keep that in mind." Spock replied.

"Ok right outside the center is where its less crazy, kinda normal dancing there. Outside of that area is where you see the people who are just standing around."

"I believe I understand fully."

"Good."

"Now if you two will excuse me I have meet with Uhura." Spock said as he started going a different path.

"See y'all there Spock." Bones said. Spock walked towards Nyota's dorm, every step made it difficult for him. These feelings that he was experience were foreign to him, a feeling in his gut like flutters. He approached her dorm, going in he saw many girls outside in long dresses talking. He went up the steps to her floor, he swallowed hard when he saw her door. Walking to her door he rang for her on the keypad. On the other side he could hear patter of feet coming to the door. Thinking his final breath of anticipation in the door slid open to reveal what he's been waiting for all day. She stood with a shy smile, her hair was in lose curls that came to her shoulders. She wore a red strapless dress that complimented her brown skin, she came higher to his chin as she wore matching heels.

"Hi Spock." She smiled. Spock approached her with no expression, just lost for words. He placed a hand on her neck, caressing beneath her earlobe. "Say something."

"I believe I cannot." She reached for his hand and held it for moment.

"Then I will say something, you look very handsome."

"I am unfamiliar with that word, would you define it."

"Meaning you look amazing."

Spock and Uhura made it to the gym where it was crowded with many students in their formal attire. They presented their tickets at the front door and were allowed to enter. The gym was lightly dim, blaring loud music through the speakers and holograms of shooting stars shot over their heads. Spock looked around the room to find Jim and Bones, he was able to spot them heading in the center, the place where Jim warned him about. Nyota pulled Spock's hand toward a table where she saw her roommate Gaila sitting, talking to other girl's. Uhura had introduced the girls to her date, Spock had nodded to each girl. She then pulled Spock to the dance floor, moving her hips to beat she noticed that Spock was standing still.

"Come Spock dance with me." She said as she grabbed his hands trying to get him to dance. He started to dance to the beat learning quickly on how to move her. She placed her hands on his chest then around his neck causing him to shiver all over. She pulled her body closer toward his just only inches away from his body. Becoming more comfortable with her he placed his hands on her hips. His hands trembled on her gyrating hips, his palms sweating on to her dress.

"WHOO GET IT SPOCK! SHAKE THAT ASS!" the voice of Jim shouted from somewhere in the crowd. A couple of people looked at Spock while he danced with her. Putting his head down in embarrassment, Nyota notice his expression and smiled at him. After the song was over Spock sat down at table to let Nyota dance with her girlfriends. He gazed upon her from across them room as she and Gaila danced. A hand gripped Spock's shoulder, when he turned around he saw Jim and Bones standing. "Are you already tired?" Jim asked.

"Don't you think that your statement on the dance floor was rather inappropriate?" Spock asked.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, but you were getting' down. Anyways where is Uhura?" Spock nodded toward the dance floor. Jim saw where she was dancing, he then gave a smirk. "I've see that Orion girl before, who is she?"

"Oh that's Gaila, I gotta class with her." Bones replied.

"I'm gonna talk to her, excuse me gentlemen." Jim made his way toward the girls with the biggest grin on his face.

"I think they would make a good couple." Bone said.

"Really, why?"

"They both think with other things besides the brain." Bones said jokingly. Uhura came back with a frown on her face, mumbling things under her breath Spock stood to see what was wrong.

"Leonard can you get Kirk? He'sl slobbering over my friend." she asked Bones.

"Sorry darling, I don't mess with him when he's on the prowl." Bones smiled and walked back into the crowd. Uhura turned her attention toward Spock, she gave a weak smile.

"Spock you don't look like your enjoying yourself."

"I am enjoying my time."

"How do I know if you are?"

"Let me show you." He took her hand and led her back to the floor to dance, a slow piano piece started to play cuing Spock to use what he learned while dancing with Bones. He took her hand interlocking his fingers with hers, his hand on her waist pulling her close. He moved slowly with her, not wanting to break away this feeling. She nuzzled her head on to his collarbone, listening to his breathing. All the people in the room seem to disappear and they were the only people here. The words of the song played softly, Spock listened to words carefully feeling as though the song was directed towards him.

**_What is this feeling?  
I am on cloud nine,  
Guess I'm still reeling From your body __Next to mine  
It's a rush I can't explain  
Like you shot something crazy  
Into my veins And I'm ten feet  
Off the ground And I don't want To come down  
Don't want To come down_**

Spock could not believe how this song connected to him as he did to her. Without producing a mind meld he has never felt so close to someone or something in his life. He felt the burst of energy fill his body, he wanted her stay in this moment forever with her.

"Nyota." he called softly.

"Yes."

"I need you to look in my eyes." He requested. She moved her head from his chest and looked into his. Her eyes were like looking into the endless galaxy, stars hung high to reflect her beauty. He moved both his hands onto her waist pulling her so close that they touched. Her hands ventured to the back oh his neck, running her hand through the small hairs on his neck. She rested his forehead against hers still able to maintain their contact.

**_Is it me Or is everything spinning  
I'm wide awake But I must be dreaming  
It's like You're some kind of drug  
Try to catch my breath And see  
If I'm still breathing Touch my heart And make sure__ It's beating like, I'm falling in love  
It's a rush I can't explain Like you shot  
Something crazy Into my veins  
And I'm ten feet Off the ground And I don'tNo  
I don't No Don't want To come down Don't want To come down Gonna come down_**

Tears began roll down her cheeks, he could tell that this moment was having the same effect on her. She gasped his name into his ear sending ripples of emotion down his spine. He could tell she was lost for words, she clenched onto him wanting to feel closer.

"Spock I fall for you every moment and I can't stop." She choke back her tears as she tried to say her words.

"Then don't stop falling." He whispered back. He pulled his head back to look into her face again. He was centimeters from her lips, just seconds way from showing her his emotions that he's held in for so long. Bending down his lips pressed against her revealing all tendon and now embracing love. His hand found her check, caressing her smooth skin. The taste of her filled his starvation, finally he could live again. Her lips moved against his, putting his bottom lip into her mouth. She pulled back to kiss along his jaw bone, his breathing grew faster. The song faded slowly in the distance leaving them still in this position for a moment, words were not exchanged, just touch. She pulled back up to look back in his eyes, she smiled weakly. Loud chanting noise broke their connection immediately, they both looked up to see people huddled around the center.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The students chanted. Jim rushed over to Spock and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Spock, Bones is in some serious trouble." Spock look to Nyota quickly.

"I will return."

"Don't get in trouble please" she cried. Jim pulled Spock in Spock into the crowd disappearing quickly.


	9. Homecoming Pt2

**A/N: Thanks a again for reviewing! Please bare with me, school started and I'm trying to hit those books. Don't worry I update very soon. Next chapter will be crazy and I can promise you that!**

Jim and Spock pushed through the tight groups of people to see two guys beating Bones in the face. Jim and Spock pulled the two guys off of their friend, looking down Bones was spitting up blood onto the floor. Jim stared hard at the boys who he had never seen before.

"Who the hell are you guys and why are you betting him up?" Jim shouted.

"It doesn't matter who we are, just tell that punk to keep away from our sister." One of the bigger guys said. Bones stood up by clinging on to Spock's arm.

"Those are Linda's brothers. I just found out that she is really pregnant with my kid." Bones said.

"Your friend McCoy needs to his junk in his pants." The bigger male yelled again.

"Bones I thought she was just saying that." Jim said.

"That's what she said, but she was wrong apparently." Bones replied. "Now let me let kick these guys asses."

"You want more?" The other the brothers asked. The bigger brother took a swung at Bones, but he quickly ducked and quickly punched him in the gut. The smaller brother went in and punched Bones in jaw, Jim quickly jumped in by throwing his body at the smaller brother. The bigger brother grabbed Bones and threw him to the ground, Spock went to him and pulled him off Bones, but then punched Spock in the nose. Spock did not seem to be affected by the punch, grabbing the bigger brother's arm he pinned him to ground with his arm behind his back and face pushed into the floor. Spock looked over to see the other brother punching was Jim in the face and Bones still on the floor spitting up blood. A whistle echoed loudly through the room causing everyone to stop, a tall male with salt and pepper hair came through the crowd. "I want everyone to release each other." the man commanded. Spock stood up and so did the other bother. Jim was bleeding heavily onto his suit from his nose, in a daze he lifted his headed up.

"Commander Pike you sure can whistle loud." Kirk said. Pike shook his head at Jim, he then went to the two brothers and grabbed them by the collars.

"Mr. Spock, McCoy, Kirk go out to the east side doors so that I can talk to you boys. Wait there until I take care of these trespassers." Pike said while moving through the crowd with the brother's still in hand. Spock and Bones helped Jim up as he bled onto the gym floor. They walked in limped steps out into the hallway, fast pace of heels clicked against the floor toward them.

"Spock are you alright?" Uhura came barging in and grabbing on to his face. "Oh my gosh your face is bleeding." She wiped away a trickle of green blood from his cheek. She turned her attention to Bones and Jim who were sitting on the floor groaning in pain. "Are guys ok?" She asked. Bones nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did take a nasty beating." Bones replied. Pike entered the hallway as he met the students.

"Ok do you mind what's going on?" Pike asked.

"I was just dancing and my ex girlfriends brothers were punching me. I guess Jim and Spock saw what happened and joined in. I have no idea how they got into the school grounds though." McCoy explained.

"Why were they betting you up son?" Pike asked again.

"Well my ex told me she was pregnant with my kid, but she only said it so that I would not leave her, but now I'm finding out that she is really pregnant."

"Mr. McCoy I suggest that you see the pregnancy test for yourself. As for you Kirk and your Spock, I would say that I don't approve of your fighting, but it was for the command good. I know its not your faults, but I will have to discipline you boys, just show up at my office tomorrow to serve detention."

"But Commander Pike you can't be serious." Kirk said in disbelief.

"I don't want to hear it, I have to treat you all the same. I need you boys to stay out of trouble this year, since you all got into Starfleet Academy .I can't have you can't risking your positions."

"WE GOT INTO STARFLEET ACDEMY?" Kirk yelled. Kirk looked to Bones and high five him. "We got in, dude my mom is going to flip." Kirk laughed.

"Well yes, I wasn't suppose to tell you yet. Listen you all try to enjoy the rest of your night, I have to deal with those two boys." Pike walked off back into the gym. Jim helped Bones up from the floor leaning him against the wall.

"Thanks guys for helping me out there." Bones said.

"Don't thank me Bones you know I have your back 24/7." Kirk landed a friendly pat on his back.

"Then I should really thank Spock. Spock you surprise me all the time, I didn't think you would risk your behind for me."

"Well you are my friend after all. You would do the same for me." Spock said.

Days after the dance things seem to go back to normal for everyone. It was in the end of the fall season, students stayed inside more often and as holidays approached it seemed that everyone deserved a break from the busy life at school. Spock continued doing lessons with Nyota in the labs after classes. Before it was long hours of teaching her and helping each other study, now ever since that kiss he had a hard time keeping his hands to his side. It would seem to others that his Vulcan discipline is dying way, but he knew that he is still respected his Vulcan heritage. Nyota wanted him to come home with her for the Thanksgiving break, but he had to go back Vulcan for his summoning by the Vulcan elders. Spock was not familiar to this holiday of Thanksgiving, a day devoted to giving thanks was illogical, but yet the humans practiced it.

The bell ranged to signal the students to leave class. Spock wondered if Nyota was alright since she did not show up to English. Spock's mother approach her son with some items in her hand.

"I didn't know if you knew that Nyota missed class today because she was ill today. These are the notes for today's lecture, can you give this to her?" Spock nodded, accepting the two large computer disks with information. "Sorry that your father and I cannot come home with you. I hate to leave you alone."

"I will be fine."

"Well I mean yes you have a escort getting to Vulcan, but your going to be home by yourself."

"It is not a problem." He replied again. Jim and Bones walked to where Spock and his mother were.

"Ms. Grayson I would like to wish you to have a Happy Turkey day this weekend." Jim said.

"Thank you Jim. I hope that you Leonard will have a pleasant break."

"Well not really ma'am." Bones said. "Jim and I are staying here for the holiday."

"Oh that's no fun." She replied.

"Mother if it is not too much of a problem could they come with me to Vulcan?" Spock asked. Amanda looked to Jim and Bones, both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Hmm…I don't know Spock. I mean…"

"Come on Ms. Grayson, we will keep him company and what not." Jim said.

"Well considering your records Mr. Kirk. I mean…well you boys have never caused me any trouble, but Vulcan is very conservative planet. Ok, I'm trusting you all, if I hear anything from Vulcan about you boys I won't be a happy woman." Jim and Bones cheered with each other by jumping up and down like little school girls.

"Thanks, we won't let you down." Jim said.

Spock headed toward his usual spot, which was Nyota's dorm. He waited until she opened the door, when she opened the door she looked pale and tired. Spock looked at her with his jaw slightly open.

"Oh Spock what are you doing here?" She asked as she closed her robe.

"I wanted to bring homework from class today. I heard that you are ill."

"Yeah. Oh come in." She said. He entered the room, her Orion was not present as always which he had always preferred. He noticed that her bed had been slept with sheets spread everywhere. He had placed her homework files on her desk that was by her bed at look to see that she nestled back into her bed and pulled her covers over her body. He sat on her bed next to her as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to get you sick."

"Do not worry, Vulcan's are immune to the human common cold."

"Lucky." She breathed. He placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"You seem to be running a fever. Have you seen the school's nurse?"

"Yeah, she told me to stay in bed, which stinks cause I have to go home tomorrow and I am in no mood to travel."

"I understand."

"Come lay with me." She said as she put her hand out for him. He took her hand and then laid beside her. He put his hand on her waist, pulling her into his chest. She breath in softly as she loved being held by the Vulcan.

"I have some news." He said softly.

"Um hmmm." She mumbled.

"I will be returning back to my home planet tomorrow. The Vulcan elders had requested my presence for my hearing to see if I have been accepted into Vulcan Science Academy." She looked up with a frown. He could tell that she was displeased.

"Don't tell me that you going to go if you get in."

"That I am not sure of. Both schools are acceptable, I am not sure which to choose."

"If you go to Vulcan then what about us?"

"Nyota, even though these moments I have spent with have been the most fascinating ones, we must understand that we are young and can not worry of these things, but focus on our education."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that you and I can not afford to let our feelings ruin what we have started in our careers. Please do not think that if I go to Vulcan that you would not be special to me." She placed her head back on his chest, taking in a breath in she exhaled softly.

"I know you care. I'm just not ready to leave you if I have to."

"Then there is a way we can solve this problem."

"How?

"We must then cherish what we have left together."


	10. Trouble on Vulcan

**A/N: Thanks for staying with me on this story. You guys make me happy when you reply!!!!**

"Dammit Spock why can't you live on Earth?" Bones complained as he tried to push pass Jim in the shuttle to Vulcan. Jim pushed Bones back down into his seat, but Bones resisted intensely.

"Would you sit down you big baby!" Jim commanded. The shuttle doors closed causing Bones to jump in Jim's arms.

"Jim, Jim I-I need to be in the bathroom. so in case we crash I can brace myself. please Jim, I suffer from aviophobia meaning a fear of dying in something that flies ."

"Well I guess you can't go into Starfleet since it operates in space." Jim tried again to push his friend off, but if didn't work. Spock who was sitting next to Jim tired to ignore Bones, but it was difficult to ignore it. He stood up, reaching over to Bones neck he pinched down causing him to become unconscious and falling into Jim's arms. Jim looked to Spock with fear in his eyes.

"Spock what did you do?"

"A harmless Vulcan neck pinch. He should wake up by the time we get to Vulcan." Spock explained.

"You must teach me that." Jim laid his friend in the chair and buckled him into the seat.

Eight hours later….

"By the time we get to Vulcan you say." Jim mimicked Spock. He and Spock had to drag Bones who was still unconscious into Spock's home. " Are you sure that he's not dead?"

"I assure you that he is not. The Vulcan neck pinch affects everyone differently."

"Ok…well he's getting too heavy. I say lets drop him here." Jim suggested.

"Good idea." Spock agreed. The two dropped Bones on the floor leaving him in the entrance path . Jim looked up to see Spock's home, he had gasped when he saw the elegant living room. Spock's home was very much different from the homes on Earth. Strange statues sat in the living room that no sofas but pillows everywhere where people could sit. A balcony connected to the room looked out into Vulcan's hot planet surface and off rocky terrain.

"Spock I thought you said that you were not wealthy. Look at this place!"

"Perhaps our definition of wealth are different." Jim took a couple of steps into the living room, before making another step he had fell to the floor. Spock had rushed to Jim's aide by trying to help him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah. Just got a bit light headed. The planet atmosphere is kinda difficult to breath and move in." Jim stood back to his feet and stretched his arms.

"We could see a physician to help you and Leonard move around easily. The atmosphere here is rather difficult to move in if you are not use to it."

"The only physician that Jim should be seeing is me." Bones groaned as he got up from the floor. Rubbing his head his head he walked toward his friends. "Well only until I am certified. I assume we are on Vulcan."

"You are correct. How are you feeling? Spock asked.

"I feel like I had slept for hours. What the heck did you do to me?"

" A Vulcan neck pinch, it's a technique that Vulcan's use to put someone in a unconscious state."

" I see. Well maybe you have to do it to me again when we go back home." Bones scanned the room, having the same reaction that Jim had when he first came into the room. "This place is amazing, I just might consider living here." Bones and Jim walked around Spock's home to see where they were going to stay for their break. The three boys made their way onto the balcony, they could overlook the whole city and beyond that a dessert terrain. "What a view." Bones commented.

"It is almost time for me to meet with the elders." Spock said.

"We will go with you. I mean we didn't fly in that space bucket for no reason." Jim said.

Walking in the crowded streets of the city, Jim and Bones couldn't help but to look everywhere. The city was nowhere to be compared with San Francisco, where people are loud and on the move. On Vulcan the people were peaceful, less aggressive and much friendlier. Some Vulcan's gave looks as they watched the two humans walk down the streets with Spock. Bones grabbed Spock by the shoulder to whisper something in his ear.

"If Vulcan is in the Federation with Earth, then why are they staring at us like they never seen a human before?" Bones asked.

"Not many Humans come to our planet and walk willingly through our streets."

"Well its kinda strange to us." The boys walked past the maze of buildings to get the council chambers where Spock was going to get the news on the science acedemy. Once they found the place, they entered the buildings massive doors. Walking down the smooth marble floor, two Vulcan boys around their age approached them. They were dress in long black robes; Spock knew that the clothing they were wore meant that they were accepted in the science academy.

"Spock." One of the boys called. Spock stopped in front of them, so did Jim and Bones.

"Shevik." Spock said and then looked to the other Vulcan male. "Suran." The two Vulcan males nodded.

"I see that you are here to speak with the elders about the science academy. If I remember correctly Spock I thought that the academy was for Vulcan's, not hybrids like yourself." Suran said. Jim and Bones didn't take to kindly to Suran's choice of words.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jim asked while balling up his fists.. The Vulcan's looked at Jim and Bones.

"Humans, no surprise that you would be associating with them." Shevik said. "Then you bring them back to our planet to only let their emotions walk around on this planet. Clearly a illogical choice."

"Ok I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of taking crap." Bones said.

"We will not satisfy their wants in receiving a emotional response. We will ignore and proceed." Spock said.

"Your family should bring shame to our heritage, bringing humans to our planet especially that human whore who is your mother." The next thing was unpredictable to Jim and Bones when they saw Spock grab Suran by his collar, pushing him with such great force into the wall that he left a dent in the ancient walls. "I know you want to hit me, so do it. Satisfy that emotional need Spock." Suran continued to taunt. Spock's hands shook violently in his grasp, taking in in short breaths he tired to calm himself down and not let his emotions get the best of him. Letting Suran go he grabbed Jim and Bones by the arms and continued on their way.

"You alright there man?" Jim asked while pulling his grasp from Spock's hand and so did Bones.

"I wish that I did not do that." Spock said.

"That guy got what he deserved." Bones said.

"No, such behavior is not tolerated especially here in the chambers."

"We never seen you act this way before." Jim said.

" I always had problems with those two since childhood." Spock leaned against the wall to pull himself together. "Never the less, I should not act upon my emotions. I must prepare myself for my hearing with the elders."

"Well we wait here for you. Good luck." Bones said as he and Jim shook hands with Spock.

After a half hour had past, Spock returned to find Bones and Jim talking to each other. Jim nudged Bones when he saw Spock walking their way. They both walked over to Spock feeling anxious of the news.

"So did you get in?" Jim asked.

"I was accepted." Spock said. Jim and Spock drew smiles and patted Spock on the back.

"Congrats, so I guess then you won't be joining us in the fleet." Bones said.

"You assume too quickly." Jim and Bones raised their eyebrows high.

"Assume quickly?" Jim asked.

"They admitted me, but I declined their offer. My intentions now are to join Starfleet." Spock explained. The smiles from the boys turned into pure enjoyment as they found that their friend would be joining them in Starfleet.

"I don't understand. Why drag us out here knowing that you were going to just say no to them? Bones asked.

"Before entering I knew I would be accepted and I was going to take the offer."

"Then why not accept their offer?" Jim asked.

"The elders believe that even though I have surpassed their expectations, I have surpassed despite a disadvantage."

"Disadvantage?" Jim asked.

"My mother being a human."

"What kind of crap is that? Why on earth they keep being a-holes toward your mom around here? Your mom is the nicest person in the galaxy." Bones asked. " I thought Vulcan's were nice, but they like to do a lot of trash talking."

"That I will not understand fully." Spock replied.

"Well Spock it looks like we are going to be joint at the hip while we will be in Starfleet." Jim said. Jim put his arms around Spock and Bones neck as they walked down the hall. "We are like the three musketeers, the three amigos, the three blind mice, the-"

"I think we get the point." Spock said.

The holiday weekend was coming to a close as the boys still resided on Vulcan. It was a great time for them bond and become closer friends. Jim and Bones continued to peel the many layers of Spock's personality and understand who he was. Spock was humbled by the presence of his two friends who would of never of been his first choice of people as friends. It was the day of Thanksgiving for the boys, they created a semi-decent meal for themselves and ate with each other. By the time they were finished they sat on the living floor pillows talking and complaining on how much they ate.

"This has been much of a interesting day, but I still find it illogical to have a day where you eat until you are sick." Spock said.

"Its not just for eating, it's a time to get together and be thankful for the things you have. Like when I was a kid we used to go around the dinner table and say three things that we were thankful for." Jim explained. "Like I'm thankful for you fine gentlemen, women and my smart brains."

"Of course you are." Bones chuckled. "Well I'm thankful for getting accepted into Startfleet, my family and you guys of course. Your turn Spock or does that Vulcan pride prevent you from being thankful?"

"No it does not. I am thankful for you two in being my friend, being able to serve in Starfleet and Nyota."

"Awe Jim isn't that so sweet that it makes me wanna gag." Bones said sarcastically.

"I know, we should of seen that one coming in, but he did say he was thankful for us first." Jim said. "You know Jim that he loves us more than his girlfriend." Jim and Bones laughed loudly. " You know this has been one of the best Thanksgiving day since…" Jim paused.

"Since when?" Bones asked.

"Since my old man kicked the bucket." A moment of awkward silence filled the room. Bones adjusted himself in seat not knowing what he should say. "Listen its ok. I mean its not that big of a deal. Its been like 14 years since he past, I barley knew the guy."

"I am sorry for you lost." Spock said.

"Guys don't be feeling sorry for me. That's what happens when you join Starfleet, you become Captain for like a year and then get killed by Romulans. It was his choice to be Captain. Besides I don't need no other guys in my life except for you boys and I mean that." Spock never could of imagine the life that Jim had lived, it would explain for his tough exterior.

"A curious question that I have for you Jim. It would seem that you and Leonard are complete opposites to me, but yet we have a friendship. Why are you two my friend?"

"Because you're a awesome guy. Plus we could tell that you were a bit of a outsider. We took you in because well Bones and I are somewhat outsiders at school. We don't socialize with anyone else except for the ladies of course. Bones and I have been tight since Freshman year and we hope that you will be tight with me and Bones forever. I mean when I want to know you guys even when I'm my deathbed."

"If your saying you would like me to be your friend for a long time then I can do so." The front door rung, Spock raised his eyebrow since he was not expecting any guests to come. He stood up, when he walked to the door he pressed a button to open it. The door slid open to a young Vulcan girl around Spock's age standing in the door way wearing a short silver dress, hair was in long black braids that came to her arms and her eyes dark were dark brown. She gave Spock a slight smile as she stared at him. Spock's heart raced when he saw the girl who he thought he wouldn't have to see for a long time.

"T'Pring."

"Spock, may I enter?" she asked. Spock regretting that he stepped to the side to let her in. Bones and Jim stood up when they saw the strange girl enter the room. "It has been a long time." She said as she raised her hand in a Vulcan salute. Spock raised his hands to hers to where it overlapped her. "I have missed you." Spock pulled his hand away from her hand quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to congratulate you on your acceptance into the Academy." Spock was silent. "You are going yes?"

"No, I turned down their offer. I will be attending Starfleet Academy." Her eyes grew big by the news.

"What do you mean? No Vulcan has turned down a offer from the elders. Did being on Earth make you senseless?" Spock felt a hand on his shoulder, he figured that Jim and Bones would come over any moment.

"Spock are you going to introduce us to your friend." Jim said. T'Pring noticed that Spock's friends were not Vulcan, so see stuck her nose in the air. "Hi I am James Kirk and this Leonard McCoy." Jim took her hand and kissed it. When his lips pressed on her skin she snatched her hand away.

"No one should touch the wife of Spock in that hand in such a manner." She barked. Jim and Bones jaws could of literally fell to the ground at that moment. "I am T'Pring wife of Spock."

"You are not my wife just yet." Spock said. "Excuse my friends ignorance toward our culture, he does not understand Vulcan's."

"I can tell. I am here Spock because we shall be married soon."

"I have not experience my…" Spock paused. He looked at Bones and Jim who were still not understanding what was going on. "Its not time."

"On the contrary it is coming soon, I can feel it. Remember this is the year of Shi Khar, you feel when its time soon." Spock was very much confused, how could he forget that it was the year of Shi Khia.

"T'Pring I believe I cannot marry you." T' Pring gave Spock the hardest glare that he has ever seen a woman give.

"There are laws Spock, why can't you not marry me."

"I have am taken."

"Another woman? Is she human?"

"You should not be concerned with my personal life."

"Spock you have brought shame onto your people."

"The only shame that I would bring onto my people is if marry you." Jim and Bones busted out in laughter, they tried covering their mouths , but the laugher filtered through.

"I hope you suffer through your Pon Farr." She stomped off out of Spock's home with another word. Spock closed the door, walking back to the pillows he sat down, so did Jim and Bones.

"Ok so you have some serious explaining." Bones said. Spock turned to his friends, feeling that his body started to tremble. "Are you alright?" Spock felt his body become light weight, the room began to spin violently. Spock could only hear Bones voice call him, but it seem that he was fading away. Spock hit the pillows becoming unconscious.


	11. How Dare You

"Spock, Spock!" Kirk's voice called. Spock opened his eyes to see his friends looking down at him as he laid on the floor. He could feel cold hands on his chest, looking over he saw that Bones was examining his body. Spock sat up quickly feeling disoriented and lost. "You just blacked out. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"What was that all about?" Bones asked. " I tried to pinpoint what was wrong with you, but your complex Vulcan exterior stumped me."

"Thank you for your efforts in helping, I am fine. I cannot explain myself." Spock said to McCoy.

"Ok now that we see that your fine, can you explain what hell just happened today?" Jim said. " I mean with the girl."

"Its rather complex and a long story."

"We got all night." Bones said. Spock took a long breath to think about how he was going to explain what was going on.

"When I was a child my parents arranged me to wed T'Pring."

"Why haven't you told us?" Bones asked.

"I did not believe it was necessary to share."

"Ok so what about Uhura? Does she know?" Bones asked.

"She is unaware."

"Oh my gosh Spock, she is going to flip. "Jim said. Spock cleared his throat.

"And that I am aware of."

"So what did she mean "I hope you suffer from your Pon Farr."?" Bones asked. Spock became overwhelmed with nervousness of the topic. He stared at his hands as they played with fibers from the pillow. "What is the pon farr?" he asked again.

"Its something that I don't believe I can share with you." Spock explained.

"We won't tell anyone. We want to help." Bones said. Taking in another breath he was going to regret telling them this. "The pon farr is the time of mating for us Vulcan's. Every seven years the pon farr takes place, when that time comes it will be time to take my wife and engage in intimate relations with her." Bones and Jim seemed to be lost for words. Not being able to take it all in Jim looked as though as he was trying to find the right words to ask.

"So this pon farr thing…what happens if you don't mate with your wife?" Bones asked.

"It is not necessary that I have to mate with my wife, but by Vulcan laws I must marry the woman who I am bonded with, but if my pon farr is not conducted properly, then the result can lead to death."

"Wait…wait. So if you don't have sex then you die?" Jim asked.

"To put very bluntly yes."

"So how long do you have until you go through this process?" Bones asked.

"Very soon, some time of this year according to the year of Shi Kharia."

"English please?" Bones asked.

"I was born in the year of the Vulcan God Shi Kohaiser. When Vulcan males are born in a year of a Vulcan God they tend to experience their pon farr earlier."

"Did you know you were going to do this year?" Jim asked.

"It merely slipped my mind. I do not think about the pon farr." Jim and Bones looked at each other, they were still not understanding about what he was talking about.

"Well this is going interesting, trying to get Spock laid." Jim chuckled. Spock head was bent down, since he just fainted it was a sign that his pon farr was coming much sooner than expected.

The next day the boys left early to go back to Earth and start school. The whole time on his way back to Earth, Spock couldn't help but to think of T'Pring and Nyota. It was a major conflict that he struggled with, even when he tried to forget it T'Pring would only haunt him more. How was he going to explain this to Nyota yet alone his own friends couldn't understand. When they reached their school Spock was greeted by Nyota outside the school gates. She wrapped her arms his neck, planting a gentle kiss on his lips he missed that touch all weekend.

"How was your break?" she asked.

"It was…eventful. I hope yours was pleasant."

"It was ok, I'm still a little sick, but I feel a lot better." She smiled. "Come I want you to meet some people." She took his hand and led him to the student services building on the west side of campus. Inside they approached two older people who he had never seen before and to his delight his mother talking to them. "Excuse me. Nyota spoke up." The three adults turned their attention to her. Amanda became excited to see her son, wrapping her around her arms around her son giving him a hug and was thankful he made back safely.

"I am so happy that you made it back safely." Amanda said. She then pushed her son forward to be face to face with the other adults.

"Spock these are my parents Mr. and Mrs. Uhura." Nyota said. Spock naturally assumed that they were her parents since Nyota looked exactly like them. Mr. Uhura extended his hand in a hand shake, Spock shook his hand and so did her mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uhura." Spock said.

"We can say the same Spock, we have heard much about you and your family." Mr. Uhura said. "Our family are is very familiar with Vulcan's, but we have not have had the privilege to visit your home planet. My wife and I had a pleasure in meeting your father at a conference a few months ago. He speaks highly of you." Her father praised in one long breath.

"I do express gratitude on your praises sir." Spock said.

"Will you be going to Starfleet with Nyota?" Mrs. Uhura asked. Spock was waiting to tell Nyota the news on accepting the offer to Starfleet in a more intimate setting but he had to share now. He looked to Nyota, her expresstion as though she was going to burst with anticipation.

"I will be attending Starfleet." He said. Nyota and Amanda threw their arms around Spock when they found out of the good news.

"To my surprise I thought you would choose Vulcan." Amanda said.

"I chose the best school that would best suit me." Spock said. "It was only

logical."

Getting back into the routine of school, as always in the middle of the week everyone praised Wednesdays also known as hump day. It was noon time, most of the students were heading to the cafeteria for their meals except for Spock who sat in class and still have another half hour to go. Spock couldn't focus on the task a hand of conducting his experiment with Nyota. He glanced at her while she took notes on her observations. He began to wonder on what he was going to do since he rejected T' Pring. Knowing that Vulcan woman always had a higher advantage than the men when it came down to the marriage laws. Their were laws and he had to obey them, especially a son of a ambassador. He was concerned about his relationship with Nyota, he cared too much for her; he would have to tell her about his arrange marriage and would she understand? Would his father understand that he didn't want to marry T'Pring and be with a human? The question buzzed around in his head for hours since he reached Earth. A light touch on his arm broke him from his thoughts, coming to he saw that Nyota had a look of discontent on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper. If he could he would of explained all of his thoughts to her that moment he would of, but considering the place it was not appropriate.

"I am fine, but I would like to discuss something at a later time."

"About what?"

"I can not say now, later is better." She nodded in understanding. She went back to her notes, he still could not focus on the experiment. When he decided to get back to work he could someone whispering his name. Looking around the room he couldn't see anyone who was trying to get his attention. He heard his name be called again, it sounded like Jim, but where was he coming from. He found the source of where he was being called from, walking over to the window that was by his lab table he could see Jim and Bones standing outside. Spock opened the window slightly to not attract attention to himself.

"What are you two doing here?" Spock asked.

"Dude we got some major problems, that T'pring girl is here!" Jim said with panic in his voice. Jim knew the danger of having her here, he feared for his friend. "She was here walking around with Commander Pike."

"Where did you see her?" Spock asked.

"She was walking around on west side of campus. You and Uhura might what to stay out of sight." Bones suggested.

"I will take in consideration, thank you to you both."

"What are you doing?" Uhura came from behind him.

"Oh hi Uhura, nice day huh? Well were just stopping by, see ya." Jim said in a nervous voice, he grabbed Bones by the arm pulling him away.

"What on earth are they up to?" She asked.

"Another ridiculous escapade I presume." He lied. Lying was not in his nature, but he could not risk her knowing about T'Pring.

Spock was not able to talk to Nyota after class was over. He tired to talk to her, but she insisted that should meet up later. Spock then met up with Jim and Bones in the cafeteria when he was done with class. There was no sight of T'Pring the whole day, he became at ease that she had not made any appearances. Spock sat in silence while the who boys talked.

"Eh you alright there Spock?" Jim asked. He looked up to Jim with no detailed expression.

"Yes, I am fine. I am just waiting for the coming of Nyota." Spock replied.

"Hopefully T'Pring left. I have the strangest feeling about her being here." Bones said while taking a sip of his pop. Gaila, Jim's new companion joined their table, she place her self on Jim's lap and greeted him with a kiss. "When did you two hook up?" Bones asked.

"The night of homecoming. Remember after the talk with Pike? Gaila and I met up and you can guess the rest. Right babe?" Jim explained.

"Right!" She gave a twisted smile. Bones rolled his eyes. Gaila pointed her attention toward Spock. Even though she and Nyota were best friends and room mates he still did not know her all that well. It surprised him that she had made eye contact with him.

"Oh Spock, the strangest thing today. This Vulcan girl had been looking for you all day. She just came up to me and started asking me if I knew you. She seemed to be very interested with you. I told her that you were taken, then Nyota came in and was questioning on why she was looking for you." She said. The three boys shot worried looks at her.

"Wait- what!" Jim blared.

"What happened after that?" Spock asked.

"Then the girl and Nyota started talking, but Nyota didn't tell me because she seemed upset. Do you have any idea what that girl said?" Spock stood up from his seat quickly.

"I have a prediction. Where is Nyota? I must find her."

"She's in our room." Spock got from his seat not even bothering to grab his stuff.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Bones asked.

"No, I must talk to her privately." Spock rushed quickly to her dorm without stopping.

Spock touched the finger touch pad with his hand to alert that he was outside her door. No one responded immediately, he touched the pad again hoping that she would answer. Seconds later her door slid open, she stood in the doorway obviously crying, her eyes red, eyeliner smudged at the corners of her eyes. He knew that T'Pring told her and now he had to talk himself out of this. Spock didn't know what to say, he wanted to comfort her, but he was the last person she would want to see.

"May I enter?" He asked. She stepped to the side and let him enter. Closing the door the two stood awkwardly in silence. She wiped away a tear from her cheek and looked down at her toes. "I can explain."

"Is that girl telling the truth?" She said white choking on tears.

"Nyota-"

"Yes or no?" She interrupted.

"Yes." He regretted as that one letter word that escaped his mouth. She walked toward him, lifting her hand she smacked him across her face. The smack stunned him to where he could not say a word. His hand touched the stinging imprint on his face.

"How could you? Why didn't you tell me? Spock I'm so pissed with you, you're the last person who I thought would do something like this to me." She yelled.

"I never intended for this to happen. Please let me explain."

"No, I believe your wife told me everything."

"You believed her over me is illogical. Let me prove myself."

"I was in love with you, I supported you and you couldn't be honest. Spock please just leave me alone." She cried. She opened the door to let him leave, he gave a quick nod and left her to be.


	12. Forgiveness

It had been a week since they had talked to each other. Spock stayed in the comforts of his friends while they consulted him. He was lost, he never felt this way before. He had always had a solution to anything that he did, but this time he was confused. If things couldn't get worse he could feel his pon farr coming. He had been feeling aggravated with small things, he found himself yelling at Jim and Bones one night because they were too loud. They thought it was the stress of his down fall with Uhura, but he was not himself even if they were having troubles. His plate was becoming more full everyday, with the pressures of his pon farr taking over, the troubles with T'Pring, his love for Nyota, the Vulcan laws and school stood on his shoulders. He had to take matters into his own hands, he was getting older and it was time that he made his own decision. There was no doubt that he wanted Nyota in life, she was much more compatible with her than T'Pring. If he didn't want to marry her than who was he going to marry? He thought of his parents, how his father took in human as wife and how she sacrificed her normal life to live on a planet that followed logic. What if Nyota became his wife? Would she say yes after all had happened? He needed his answer quickly or he was going to die.

It was quiet in his room, he was left alone a lot more to meditate, but all hope seem to be stripped away. He needed Nyota, he needed her comfort as he struggled through this moment. He focused his thoughts to her, he wanted to feel her.

"_I need you Nyota…I am sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you."_ he thought. A shocking pulse hit him, he felt a warm presence in his room, but he knew that he was alone.

"_Spock?"_ her voice filled his head.

"_Nyota can you hear me?"_

"_I can."_ He felt like he once did the night of homecoming, bonding with her felt so right. His connection was broken when Jim and Bones entered the room causing commotion. She was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jim left class to meet up with Gaila at her dorm for their usual make out session before he returned to class. He saw Uhura walking down the hall toward his direction, every time when he saw her he thought of his friend. He was tired seeing Spock in pain, it killed him that the only cure he had didn't talk to him. He grabbed Uhura's arm as she passed by.

"Do you mind me talking to you?" He pulled her toward the lockers. "Of course you don't."

"What do you want?" She said snatching her arm away.

"Spock needs you. Please talk to him, I mean you know him. He's not that kind of guy to cheat or be a jerk."

"This is none of your business Kirk."

"Oh it kinda is since I care about him. Please listen to him, that T'Pring chick is crazy. I was there when he rejected her little marriage proposal thing."

"Jim…"

"Your killing him literally."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going through this…thing. Something very intimate to Vulcan's, it was hard for him to tell us."

"Then how come he can tell you so easily, but he can't tell me."

"I had to pry it out of him. He wanted to tell you, but this is something so personal to him that it surprisingly embarrasses him." Uhura was growing with Kirk, she wanted to be left alone. "Come on you know Spock is the best thing you ever had." A small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth. "See…so you still have a heart for him. Please you need to come see him."

_______________________________________________________________________

Spock was getting worst, the plak tow was overwhelming him daily. He was becoming desperate for any cure that would say his life. His logical thinking was being scrapped away, becoming what his ancestors were centuries ago. He wanted Nyota since she was someone who cared for him, the only person who he truly connected with, but there was T'Pring who he was bonded with as a child. He didn't want to dishonor his family by going against the Vulcan way, but he did not care for her. A burst of rage filled his body, his body jerked rapidly causing him smash the things in his bathroom, the only place where he can not harm anyone. Ripping the his shirt from his back he threw it on the floor then smashed the mirror with his bare fist. Yelling in the suffered pain that shot through his hand, green blood was spilled. Bones and Jim ran into the bathroom in terror as they watched their friend bleed over himself. They grabbed Spock by his arms to stop him from hitting them and then tackled him to the floor, Bones pinned him down his chest while Jim held his legs down.

"Come on Spock, relax!" Bones barked." Spock continued to fight them off of him. Spock tried concentrating, he knew that he could seriously hurt Jim and Bones single handedly. His struggle became to be a bit more calm, breathing staggered. The boys ley go of Spock as they saw they he was becoming more calm.

"Your dying man, you need to do something." Jim said panting after the struggle. "Your-conclusion is- logical. I need- to-get to Vulcan. Please get me to my mother." Spock laid his warm head on the cold the floor, closing his eyes he was running out of time, he needed to Nyota.

"_Nyota…please." _He thought. Bones mended the Vulcan's hand with a clean sock and a bottle of hidden of alcohol, he let his friend on the floor and met Jim in the other room.

"_Spock you sound like your in pain. Where are you?"_ She replied somewhere in his mind. It was that connection again, just like the other night he felt her again.

"_Nyota…"_His thoughts were fading, he was losing her.

"_I'm coming, I don't know where you are but I'm coming."_ He pulled himself across his floor to the wall so that he could lay his back against the wall. He looked down at his trembling hands, he needed to grab something and slam in against the wall, but what was that going to do. He was feeling the rage come again, trying to focus again he grabbed the side of bathtub. His gripped the side so hard that the tub crumpled within his grip. Fast pace foot steps came toward the bathroom, to Spock's relief Nyota stood there looking very worried about him

"Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked as she knelt down to him, wiping the sweat from his face.

"I…am dying." Spock explained weakly.

"You need help. Come on we have to get you to the hospital."

"They can-not help me, only you can."

"Me? How?"

"You must…must…mate with me." She was stunned by the odd request. She knew that he was ill, but this didn't make sense.

"I don't understand, you must be joking."

"No… I am not." Spock said. He tired to stand up, but he was too weak, she helped move to the his bed. Jim and Bones where in the room preparing to get Spock's mom when they entered.

"How is he?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure. He's telling I have to mate with him. If this a sick joke then I lose my respect for you all."

"No, no one is joking." Bones said. He pulled Uhura to the side to speak with her, just a like any doctor would to discuss the status of a patient.

"He's going through this thing called a pon farr. It's a time for mating for Vulcans. If his pon farr is not conjured the right way then he can die. I know it doesn't make sense, but you have to save him." In her 18 years of life has never heard of such craziness, but she some how believed it. She looked over to Spock who was panting in his bed, she was feeling awful on how he felt.

"Ok…what do I do?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Jim said. "We can just leave you two alone." Spock yelled loudly causing the three to jump. He leaped from his bed grabbing Jim and Bones by the collar.

"Get out!" Spock yelled. He threw them out onto the hall, hitting the wall. The slid shut locking behind him. He stood looking at the trembling Nyota as she stood in the middle of the room. "I don't want to force this upon you, I cannot allow myself to do that."

"I want to do it, I need to." She walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not afraid."

"What about my disloyalty, our problems?"

"That's not important right now."

Waking up in a tangled mess of sheets, he was cured and was going to live another day. He was himself again, logic never felt so good to me proceeded through his mind. He saw next to him in his bed a small lump. Moving the covers way he saw Nyota sleeping curled to his chest. He remembered everything that had happened through the night, how much sacrifice was made in in such short of time. He had to see if she was alright, he was too ruff for her. He moved the covers away to see that her arms were slightly bruised from his grip. A stinging pain hit his back, when he touched his back he felt deep scratch marks in his skin. He leaned over her, caressing her neck he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Nyota." He whispered. A small smile appeared on her face as a response.


	13. Where does the road lead

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing. I hope you are still interested in the story, but I can tell you that there is more drama to come.**

He watched the precious lump that laid beside him in his bed. She slept calmly in his arms as he caressed the bruised skin on her arms. He hurt her clearly, he knew that he was going to do so. He owed her dearly, she saved his life, with all the troubles that they had she did it. Brushing back the hair from her face, with blemished eyes she opened with them with small flickers. She stared into his human brown eyes to find many emotions; pain, regret, thankful. Her chest moved up as she took a deep breath through her mouth. Everything that had happen within that last hour was the most confusing moment in her life. She was slightly afraid to say something to him, but as she suckered up to say something but he beat her to it.

"How do you feel?" He asked in a whisper.

"I…am in a lot of pain." She replied. "But don't worry about me, are you better?"

"I am. Its over."

"Thank God." She sighed. "I don't think I can take another session of that."

"Why did you help me?"

"I'm your girlfriend, why would I not help you?"

"You sacrificed something special for me. I understand human woman value that special gift."

"Are you talking about taking my virginity?" The word made him feel uncomfortable, taking a hard swallow he adjusted himself..

"Yes." Her hands reach his face, brushing back his hair away she kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't feel bad, please don't. Yes I sacrificed my virginity, but your life was more important." He looked away, noticing that they were still naked he quickly grabbed his boxers that were at the foot of his bed. Under the sheets he slid his legs through, sliding out he searched the room for her clothes, but finding that her clothes were scatted through out the room from the floor to Jim's bed. He knelt on his bed toward her, his arms wrapped around her waist pulled her from his bed he cradled her in his arms. Taking her to the bathroom, he stepped over the broken bits of mirror that was still on the floor and placed her in the bath tub. He turned on the touch sensitive facet for warm water to pour into the tub.

"Give me the sheet so that you can take a bath. Tell me when the bath is filled, I will turn around." He turned around so that he did not see the exposed Nyota take the sheet away. She threw the sheet to him as he had his hand out to receive the sheet. After a few minutes the tub was completely filled.

"This is good." She said. Turning back around he saw that her naked body was covered by the water. He sat down on the floor beside her, pulling his knees close to him he expressed so many emotions to her. She let him be to his thoughts and started to bathe in the warm water. She dipped her head under the now murky water to rinse the sweat from her hair, then popping back up she wiped her eyes to look at Spock. He had not moved or noticed that she was still present. She put her hand on his shoulder. "What is going on in that brain of yours?"

"This is rather a awkward moment in our relationship."

"I do understand. I think I should talk to about some things." She sighed. "Pushing you away from was very hard, but you have to understand that I was very upset with you. I knew I should of believed you, but I was so mad."

"Some emotions can cause one to over look in some situations." She reclined back into the water where she leaned against the tub.

"I'm sorry. Its just that girl was beautiful and I thought…"

"That I lost interest in you?" he interested. She nodded. "I do not lose interest in things quickly, you in particular. T'Pring is a girl who I have no sentimental attachment to. She is just a girl who I was bonded to marry to as a child."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She was not of any importance. Once I saw her on Vulcan over break I knew that I would have to explain her to you. I do not intend to keep information from you."

"So what about T'Pring?"

"I do not wish to marry her, I will have to go back to Vulcan to settle this in a more appropriate manner. She will not longer pose a treat to us."

"That would be nice." She smiled. Spock discussed with her what the pon farr was even though it was rather difficult, she deserved to know. Still confused of his explanation she was just happy to know what was going on. He could tell that she was in the tub for a long time as he looked at her pruned skin. It was reaching curfew time, meaning she needed to leave his room soon. He allowed her to dry herself in the bathroom as he waited for her the room. He picked her ripped clothing that, he was ashamed of his aggressive actions from last night. She opened the bathroom door with the towel wrapped around her body, she saw that he was holding her ripped shirt in his hands. He was getting ready to say something, but she put her hand out for the shirt. "Its ok. Do you think I can wear something that belongs to you? I can return it tomorrow." He went to his dresser to pull out a set of pajamas that belonged to him. He gave her a grey t-shirt and black shorts, she went back into the bathroom to put on his clothing. When coming out she wore the clothing that hung loosely over her body. She walked in a small limped across the floor to take her clothing from Spock. She was still in aching pain, trying to hide it her face he wanted to help. He took her back to her room like he had always did, with her on his back so that she did not have to suffer through each step. He said goodnight to her by tucking her into her bed and then went back to his room. Upon entering the room Jim and Bones were in the room. They stopped what they were doing and went to Spock to see if he was ok.

"Dude are you going throw us out again?" Jim asked.

"No, I am completely cured. There is no need to fine me as a threat." Spock stripped his bed, to replace it with fresh sheets. "So your not going to tell us what happened?"

"What information would want me to share?" Spock questioned in away that Jim wanted to know the dirty details.

"You know how was it?"

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock replied.

"Oh come on you could at least tell us as we tried to help you. Well did you guys even wear protection?" Spock looked confused, by raising his eyebrow. "You wore protection right?"

"I don't understand." Spock said. McCoy became flustered with Spock's response.

"How in the world do you mean you don't understand. You didn't wear the glove. She maybe pregnant." Bones explained.

"Oh great another baby problem." Jim said. "Hey now your kids can play with each other." he joked.

"There is no time for joking." Bones barked. "Spock how could you not wear something?"

"My previous state was not in logical thinking. If she is pregnant then it is something we will have to work through."


	14. Babies

**A/N: Sorry that I have not updated it awhile. I wanted to give you something before I proceed. I promise the next parts will be great and if you guess this story is going to end at graduation.**

"If she is pregnant then it is something we will have to work through." Those very words that left his mouth a week ago stuck through with him. He was not even close to having a child, how were they going to go through a pregnancy? Wanting to ask her seemed to be logical, but almost embarrassing. It seemed like things had gone back to normal except for what was going through his mind. The thought of her being pregnant shouldn't worried him, but it did. If she was, how was e going to take care of the child and her. He looked her as they walked to class crossing the schools quad. She was bundled in the her coat in the cold winter morning, her breathing was fast judging by the cold air that could be seen from her mouth

She rolled her lips together like she had something to say to him, but he asked her first. "Something bothering you?"

"I have a problem, ever since that night we had…I've been feeling odd. Like…not myself. I worried because I missed my period." She said in a worry tone. He knew very little of the functions of human female bodies, the menstrual cycle was perplex and mysterious and had escaped him, just like most men. Missing her period after sexual interactions could mean one thing and one thing only, she could be pregnant. He reflected on his thoughts.

"Do you believe your pregnant?" He asked.

"I hope not, I mean I can't tell if I am or not, but if I am." She stopped in her tracks, turning to him she took his hands. "If I am-"

"Then we would take of the child providing the best care for it."

"But what about Starfleet?"

"Let's not concern ourselves just yet about it." Spock and Uhura didn't talk about it anymore, he didn't want to worry her anymore until she could get a pregnancy test. They continued their usual routine of going to class together and then going to the cafeteria for dinner to meet with Jim, Gaila and Bones. Jim and Galia were already at the table getting ready to eat. Spock and Uhura grabbed their hot dinners from the line and proceeded to the table to eat. Fast pace of feet running toward them caused them to look up from their food. It was Bones running, his face looked at though he seen a ghost.

"You guys gotta help me!" His voice was shaky and unsettling. Bones dropped his things on the table only missing Spock's meal by a inch. "Linda is making me take this instructional class on what its like to be a parent." Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"What do want us to do? You're the one with the knocked up girlfriend." Jim laughed.

"I want you guys to take the class with me. I don't want to be the only one walking around the school with a fake baby." Bones complained.

"Well…I think Jim and I will join you." Gaila said. Jim did a double take look her.

"You say what!" Jim barked. Uhura looked to Spock, she gave him the kind of look that seemed like it would be a good idea for them to do.

"It's a good idea to do, we will join you."


	15. The Big News

**A/N: Sorry that I have not updated in awhile, but I wanted to make it up to you by making this chapter long. I hope to finish this story in four more chapters. I'm taking this to graduation day. Thanks for still reading this.**

The three couples sat in the back of a classroom for the childcare class, joined with them were two other couples and one of them was pregnant like Bones and Linda. The instructor started out with a lecture about how high school pregnancy was leading cause of kids not graduating. Kirk and McCoy grew tired of the repetitive information that they had been told for the past four years. Once the lecture was over they all receive plastic robotic infants as part of the class. Kirk held his child like a football, while Gaila shook her head at her boyfriend. Linda snatched the baby from Bone's arms as soon as he took the baby.

"What's that for? If I can't hold the baby then what's point of me taking this class with you?" Bones complained.

"Just shut up and sit there." Linda smirked. Uhura and Spock received their child last. Uhura cradled the almost real looking child in her arms.

"Spock what should we name him?"

"What would you like to name him?"

"Let's name him something in Vulcan. Can we name him after your father Sarek?"

"I have no problem with the name, but there are other Vulcan male names to choose from. We do not have to name him after my father."

"No, I like your fathers name." Uhura smiled and then planned a kiss on the side on his face. She looked over to see how the others were handling their babies.

"I WANNA NAME HER JOANNA!" Bones yelled at Linda.

"I WANNA NAME HER GERTUDE!" Linda yelled back.

"WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR CHILD THAT?"

"For your information Leonard McCoy that was my grandmother's name."

"Oh go figure that ugly mule." Bones said under his breath. Linda stood up, causing Bones to stand also. If anyone didn't know the drama between the two, anyone would of thought that they would fight each other right there. Jim stood up break up the yelling couple.

"Hey, hey, hey now if you can't name a fake baby together then what happens when the real thing comes?"

"Jim is right Linda. Name it after your grandmother for all I care." Bones suckered in.

"Thank you." Linda smiled. After the tension of the room broke the three couples got together to see each other's children, mainly the girls while the boys sat in the back talking.

"So Spock have you and Uhura found out if she is prego yet?" Jim asked. Spock shook his head and looked Nyota who was smiling with child in her hands.

"Not yet." Spock replied.

"Well if she is Jim and I are here for you." Bones said while placing hand on Spock's shoulder.

It was another illogical holiday in Spock's opinion called Christmas Eve It did not make sense to celebrate the eve of a holiday, but he did participate in the fun. Spock's mother talked to Spock about what Christmas was and the purpose of gift giving. She took him off campus to find gifts for his family, Jim, Bones and Nyota. Amanda made sure that he bought Nyota something since it is expected out of boyfriends and girlfriends to give during the holidays. The boys decided to stay on campus with their girlfriends and their fake babies during the break. The school was practically deserted except for them, a few students and a couple of staff members. Bones and Kirk had planned a big Christmas party with their girlfriends in their room in the evening. Kirk who was the most excited about the holidays began hanging up blinking lights around the room and place ordainments on a fake pine tree that was in the corner. Bones had cleared off his desk so that he would make his families famous eggnog. Spock looked around bones shoulder to see what he was doing.

"This beverage, does it require alcohol" Spock asked.

"Oh course it does, that's how granny used to make it." Bone pulled a plug from a bottle of rum and poured it into the eggnog. "Oh yeah a dash of cinnamon goes well with it." Spock wondered how they managed to smuggle alcohol unto the grounds without being caught.

"I see. I will leave you to it then." Spock left Bones to his bed to pick up his artificial child. He looked down at Sarek and whipped the drool from his mouth. Could he have one of these with Nyota one day? He thought. She still had not confirmed if she was yet, but not knowing was making him nervous. Spock needed to get his mind off the problem, so he went to Jim who was messing around with the tree.

"Hey Spock what did you get me?"

"I may know very little of this holiday, but I will not be fooled in telling you what I bought you."

"You suck." Jim said under his breath. "When are the girls getting here?"

"I don't know. They should be here by now." Bones said as he tasted his eggnog. Jim tried putting the finishing touches on the tree, but he was not able to put the star on top.

"Hey Spock can you put that baby down and give me hand? Help me put this star on top." Spock his baby back on his bed, Jim handed Spock the sliver star and knelt down so that Spock could climb on his back. Spock got onto Jim's back and tried reaching for the top, but only short by a inch.

"I need you to lift me higher." Spock said. Jim groaned as he lifted him higher.

"Spock move to the left." Bones said. "No, no to the right."

"Come on put the star on, your killing me." Jim groaned again.

"That's good Spock put it there." Bones said. Spock finally placed the star at the top and hopped off Jim's back.

"Damn how much do you weigh you Vulcan space cow." Kirk complained. The door ranged to their bedroom. Jim limped over to open the door to see the three girls with the annoying fake babies walk in and wished the boys Merry Christmas. Nyota walked over to Spock with a smile, he greeted her with a warm kiss.

"Merry Christmas mister."

"The same to you." She pulled her coat off and gave it to him. Spock had noticed that Nyota was looking more amazing than usual. She wore a red sweater dress that came mid thigh and wore her black boots. It amazed him how one person could have this affect on him. He placed her coat on his bed and grabbed his fake child to give to her.

"I missed this little guy. Did you feed him?"

"I did twelve minutes ago." Spock replied. Bones made clinking noises to the bowl with his spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Gather around everyone." Everyone gathered around the large bowl of eggnog, grabbing poured cups of the eggnog and sipped with delight.

"Ok everyone tonight since we are celebrating the birth of the baby Jesus, I would like to say something special. After almost killing each other for the past few months Linda I have settled on something for the sake of the baby and we decided to get married during Spring break in Vegas."

Everyone paused, some almost spitting out their eggnog.

"That's early." Gaila said.

"Yes we know its early, but needs to be done. And I want to announce that I would like Jim and Spock to be my best men."

"And I want Nytoa and Galia to be my bridesmaids." Linda said.

"Well uh Bones I'm honored and I would love to stand by you on your wedding day. So my question is are we all going to Vegas then?" Jim said.

"Yup, don't worry guys all expenses will be covered."

"Curious, but how?" Spock asked.

"My daddy's bank credit card." Linda said.

"Do either of your parents know about this?" Uhura asked.

"Nope, because none of them have really supported us except for you guys." Bones said.

The night seemed to go well for everyone, Bones and Linda didn't argue the whole night, Jim and Gaila seemed to make out as they often do and Spock and Uhura seemed to be peaceful. The girls began to huddle around each other as though they were plotting something later on in the night. Jim, Bones and Spock stayed together and wondered what could the girls be chatting about.

"What could they be taking about?" Spock asked.

"I don't know, its like they are speaking a different language." Jim said to the men. "Hey ladies you know you have some boyfriends who are a bit lonely over here." Jim shouted to them. The girls looked at each other with annoyed stares, they then stood up and went into the bathroom and locked the door. The boys couldn't believe that they left them like that. Bones walked over the bathroom door and tried to get in.

"Would you leave us alone!" Gaila yelled. Spock and Jim joined in trying to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright in there?" Jim asked.

"Yes, can you give us like ten minutes." Uhura shouted. They boys backed away slowly to leave the girls alone and sat on Spock's.

"Do you think they are talking about us?" Bones asked.

"They must be." Jim said. "They said ten minutes, I'm only givin' them ten like they said."

10 MINUTES LATER….

"SPOCK!" all three girls yelled in unison. Spock eyebrow cocked high on his forehead. The door opened with a quiet swift with the Linda and Gaila running out.

"Your girl wants you." Gaila said. Spock slid off the bed and walked slowly in the bathroom. He saw Nyota sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a white plastic strip in her hand. Spock closed the door behind him, kneeling down he took her free hand and caressed her face.

"Nyota what is it?" He asked softly. Handing him the plastic strip he looked down looking at a sign. "What does this mean?" He pointed to the sign.

"Spock I'm not pregnant." She said.

"That is good news." He replied.

"It is, very much so." She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands found there way around her waist. "I was so scared."

"There is no need to fear."

"I know." She looked into his eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "That's why we were all in here. They got me to take the test."

"Well I am relieve to find out what the secrecy was all about and the pregnancy."

The night was getting late, Uhura was getting tired so Spock walked her back to her bedroom. She was not ready for to leave she pulled him over to her bed and laid side by side. The only place Spock ever wanted to be was in this moment with her. There was no more drama or things to be concerned about him. The past month must had been the most stressful for him and her, they owed it to each other to have this break. He looked at her as she was falling asleep, so peaceful and tender made him cherish her a lot more. He looked over her body to see it was time. It was midnight meaning he needed to get out of her room He moved himself closer toward her placing a kiss at the bridge of her nose. Waking up from the kiss she looked up with a smile.

"Hey is it Christmas yet?" She asked.

"It is and if I were to say correctly, Merry Christmas."

"You catch on quick. Merry Christmas Spock." She moved toward him and kissed him passionately. "Hey you know your out past curfew?"

"Yes, but this very moment was worth it."


	16. Mr and Mrs Grumpy Kid

The following seasons from winter to spring seem to fly by. A new semester of classes began leaving the seniors in the state of senioritis. The final months for the seniors were suppose to be the best ones since prom and graduation were coming up. For the gang they had been somewhat interested in their studies and more interested in their fun except for Spock. Jim and Gaila had been getting serious making Jim admit that he thinks he is going to marry her. Bones and Linda had been prepping for the final moments of their child being born and their marriage. They have learned that they were going to have a girl by learning from a ultra sound test. They also learned that their child was going to be born around graduation which was going to be a stressful time. For Spock and Nyota, their relationship could never be any stronger. After going through the troubles in their past they felt they could stand through anything. Besides working on their relationship Spock continued to help Nyota in the language labs and she helped him discover things about his human side.

Spring break was approaching which meant it was closer to the wedding. Bones was able to get a transport van for him and his friends. Everyone was able to go, but there were many secrets kept from their parents. Coming up with a good excuse to get out the state was challenging, but successful. Jim came up with a excellent excuse that he and his friends were going to do a seminar before they started at Starfleet Academy and they had to go during their Spring break. They packed up their bags and drove hours upon hours to Nevada. Bones and Jim switched shifts of driving while the rest sat in the back. Spock and Uhura spent their time studying with each other as they drove. He had no time to fall behind in his studies and to study in the car was the best thing for him to do . He did not understand why Las Vegas was a big deal? The life of gambling, drinking and live spectacular shows did not sound appealing, nor logical. To Nyota she was more than excited to go since she had never been. He figured that she was going to want him to see every place in the city, so he made sure that he could do everything she wanted. As they finally made it to the city, they were greeted by bright lights and tall exotic buildings that towered over them. Advisement's for shows, gambling and booze filled the streets and people walked around without cares.

"Everyone welcome to Sin City." Jim announced cheerfully. "The name totally fit the city. I can't wait to gamble my life away! Thank God they changed the gambling age to 18."

"Well before we do anything we need to check into our motel." Bones said.

"Oh man Bones we gotta get Spock to play poker. He has the perfect poker face and he could win in a heartbeat. Just imagine all the money he could win."

"You will not use my boyfriend to win money Jim!" Uhura who was mostly quiet the whole ride protested quickly.

Bones continued to drive down the strip, everyone pointed out things that they wanted see and do as they passed by. They drove to the out skirts of town to where their motel resided. They all got out to stand in front of a almost run down motel called the Pink Flamingo.

"Wow Bones looks like your house." Jim said jokingly.

"Your not so very damn funny." Bones grumbled. "Better be happy I found something. Now I need to talk to the owner, why don't you guys start unpacking." Bones left to the office while the rest took their stuff from the car.

"This will be…fascinating." Spock said while taking his bag and Uhura's out of the back of the van. Moments later Bones came back with their motel room key, they grabbed their bags and entered the room.

"Look at this piece of crap." Jim said. They all peeked through the door way to see the room. It was small room barely large enough for four people. Two beds leaned against the corner walls, a TV on a wooden entertainment center and a small refrigerator with a broken door. They walked into the room and placed their bags down. "Look at this carpet, I think I can get a STD from stepping on this with my bare feet."

"Well looks like all of us will be sleeping with our shoes on." Uhura commented while getting a closer look at the carpet.

"How will be doing our sleeping arrangements? I see that we have two beds and six people." Spock sat on the corner of a bed.

"All the girls take a bed and boys well we are going to be getting a lot closer than usual." Bones said. " Now we have a schedule to keep up with. We have a wedding in three hours."

The gang grabbed their dress clothes and made their way to the Happy White Little Chapel on the strip. The guys and girls separated into different rooms to get ready for the ceremony. The males tried their bests to dress the same to make the wedding more "wedding" like, but found it difficult since they did not wear the same things, so Jim designed the clothing. The three wore black shirts that said what they were in in white lettering Jim.

Spock could tell that Bones was becoming anxious as he paced the waiting room. Bones just wanted all of this to be over and for the baby to be born. Jim approached him with a friendly arm around his neck.

"Come on Bones you got this bro." Jim tried to brighten up his mood. "Just say I do and there your done."

"Yeah, I guess." Bones was in no joking mood.

"Well we are going to find our women and we will see you out there. C'mon Spock." The two left Bone's alone, after all he was going to be making the biggest choice in his life. Spock had saw in the back of the chapel his girlfriend fixing her dress. Even though the ghastly dress she was wearing was hideous, her beauty could not be masked.

" This dress is ugly." She whispered to him.

" I would have to agree. We do not have much longer before we leave."

Minutes past by and the nervous groom did not come from the waiting room. Spock and Uhura looked each other as they sat in the pews.

"Where is the groom?" A angry preacher dressed as Elvis Presley stood at the alter shouted. "Matter of fact where is the other best man and bride's maid?" Spock and Uhura turned around to see neither of them. It wouldn't be a surprise if Jim and Gaila were somewhere sucking faces, but Bones, what was keeping him? "Listen I have other weddings to conduct, I don't have all day."

"Can you find Jim and Gaila while I get Leonard?" Spock asked. She nodded and went to the rooms to look for the kissing couple. Spock went back the waiting room where he had left him. Opening the door he saw that Bones head was bent down in a waste paper basket throwing up. Spock closed the door to not alert the rest."

"Oh Spock, what are you doing here?"

"I noticed that you were not present at your wedding and I was curious why you are not."

"I'm in here throwing my brains out."

"Highly impossible."

"It was a figure of speech." Bones groaned and sat on the floor running his hands through his hair. Spock sat next to him. "I don't know about this Spock. I am about to dedicate may life to one women and a baby. I haven't even dated another girl in my life. By God what am I doing?"

"Your nervous, taking a responsibility of a family at a young age is challenging."

"You bet your pointed ears it is. Do you think I will be a good father and husband?"

"You are an exceptionally good friend, you have demonstrated loyalty qualities to me and Jim, loyalty in more than any human I have met before. Through this you will be a good husband and father."

"Thanks Spock, I can't believe I just put my feeling out there to you. Your not half bad you green blooded hobgoblin."

"I believe that there is a wedding ceremony that needs to take place in 5 minutes."

"Oh yeah we better go."

Once when McCoy got his nerves settled he waited at the alter for his friends walk down the isle. Uhura had no difficulty in trying to find their kissing friends making out in a empty room. Peaceful organ music began to play to start the ceremony. Like they rehearsed before the service, Jim and Gaila walked down the isle to the alter. Jim had elbowed Bones once he reached him giving him a smile. Spock and Uhrua came down the isle next. Spock had read about human marriage ceremonies and how much they differed to Vulcan's. On Earth you have the free will to marry the one that you were most compatible with and pick them to be their partner. If he had it his way he would not of pick T'Pring but Nyota. Once they reach the alter Spock went to Bones to side and looked into Nyota eyes as she stood next to Gaila. The music changed into the wedding march giving Linda the signal to walk down the isle. Spock broke his eye contact with her and looked at McCoy's bride. She walked down the isle in a white sundress and white flip flops. Her belly looked much larger than normal since she wore a tight dress. Her slow walk turned into a waddle with her belly poking out even more. She finally met with her husband to be and took his hands.

"We are gathered here today to witness this man and woman in holy matrimony." The Elvis impersonator said while swaying his hips. "We have two young soul joined and-"

"Excuse me." Linda spoke up. "You know we kinda have to get back to school and I just wanted to know if we could hurry this up?"

"Yeah, please do. Your Elvis impersonation is awful and I don't think I can take another second of it." Bones said. The reverend's face turned red by their rude manner.

"Ok grumpy kid do you take knocked up girl?" The reverend asked Bones.

"I do."

"Knocked up girl do you take grumpy kid?" The reverend asked Linda.

"I do."

"Rings?" The reverend asked quickly. Jim took the wedding bands from his pocket and gave them each a ring. Bones took the silver diamond wedding band and slid it on her ring finger. She did the same as well. "I know announce you Mr. and Mrs. Grumpy Kid. You can kiss your bride." Bones face lit up with joy and kissed his new bride. Their friends became over joy with their friends marriage that they all hugged each other besides Spock.

"Ok who's ready to hit some slot?" Bones shouted.

Spock lied awake in his crowed bed with Jim and Bones. He had a hard time falling a sleep since he was hardly even tired. He thought of doing some homework, but didn't want to crawl over his friends. He was squished against the wall and Jim who's feet were next to his face, Bones had the best spot on the edge of the bed. Spock sighed and closed his eyes.

"I should known you were awake." Bones voice said in a fully awaken tone. Spock looked passed Jim's feet to see Bones was looking at him.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I know you don't sleep because I live with you."

"I am surprised that you are awake."

"Yeah well I can't sleep. Just thinking you know about today. I mean I'm a husband and I have a wife."

"That you are."

"Spock, I wanted to say thanks for talking to me. I was almost going to be MIA just seconds before you came in."

"You are welcome, I figured that there was a problem and the logical approach was to see if you alright."

"I never knew I would thank you for that logical brain of yours." Jim gave a loud snorts causing his foot to be placed in Bones face. "I'm ready to put this fool on this STD carpet any second."


	17. Prom Night

_**A/N: So hi...I'm sooooooo sorry that I have abandoned this story. Well its almost over. Just one more chapter then a epilogue. I think I told you, but I am making continuation on this story line called "Best Summer Ever". I hope that you get a chance to read it. **_

After their wild escapade in Vegas the weekend of the following week was prom for the seniors. The girls seemed more excited about prom than the boys by spending countless hours on their prom look. Spock knew that prom was a very special day to Nyota and that he would anything to make sure she had a special night. Amanda had coached him on the proper prom etiquette and shared stories from her prom night when she was younger. She helped him pick out various corsages to match Nyota's dress, but nothing came to mind. Then his mother recommend a very rare flower that grows in the mountains on Vulcan. Once Spock knew that this flower was the right one, he arranged a special order from his home planet.

It was the night of prom and the boys were making final adjustments before meeting with their dates. Jim who was dressed in a all red suit steeped out of his dorm room and into the hallway. "Come on boys these girls are waiting for us." Kirk said into the bedroom for Bones and Spock who were still getting ready. Spock came out next dressed in black tux and a blue vest underneath. "Spock my main man you are looking dead sexy in that tux." Jim said. The compliment was oddly strange coming from a male, but it was expected from Jim to say something so wild. Spock could only just give slight nod. "So you ready for the "big" night?"

"Jim I do not understand your emphasis on the word 'big'. Can you elaborate?"

"You know the big thing that every senior does after prom." Kirk read Spock's face hoping that he would understand. Spock shook his head.

"You know…" Kirk leaned in to whisper in his Spock's ear. "Sex." Spock took a step back with a slight confused look.

"I was unaware that it was required to do so."

"Not required, but highly recommended. I got you covered, if you know what I mean. Just come find me when you are ready." Again Kirk confused Spock, but this time Spock did not want to understand anymore. Even though Spock and Nyota had done it once he didn't want to put her in a uncomfortable situation. Kirk poked his head into the room looking for Bones. "Come on man we're burning daylight." Kirk shouted. Bones stomped into the hallway trying to fix his tie.

"Why are you rushing us?" Bones who never liked to be rushed looked like he was about to smack Jim into next week.

"Because I wanna see my girlfriend." Kirk replied. Bones frowned and leaned into Kirk's face.

"Why is it always what you want to do? No one made you the goddamn captain of this group."

"I'm the one who is suppose to be the Captain here. Remember that little bet we made on the first day of school." Bones rolled his eyes then continued to fix his clothing.

"Yeah I remember and your going to lose still."

"No I won't. Oh yeah by the way I changed my song. I don't want you to sing sexyback anymore. I want you to sing that milkshake song. You know the song where it talks about bringing the boys to the yard?"

"I don't know it and I don't wanna know it." Bones grinned.

"Well I'll teach it to ya sometime."

The boys finally left for the schools gardens where they had agreed to meet their girlfriends and take pictures before leaving for the dance. When arriving Spock met his mother's gaze as she waited by the schools fountain. She wanted to make sure that she could take pictures of her growing boy and the woman of his life. Amanda approached her son with a smile and gave him a long hug. Her small hands found their way to his chin. She smiled wide and almost let her tears leave her eyes.

"Mother, why do you cry?" He asked as he looked down into her teary eyes.

"Oh dear you look so handsome. I just can't believe that you have grown up so fast before my eyes. I wish your father was here to see you off, but he is a busy man."

"It is only logical for me get older and for father's absence, I am sure that he would want to be here as well." He replied. Amanda went into her bag and pulled out a container and handed it to Spock.

"Here is the flower from Vulcan. Came just in time."

"Thank you mother."

"Spock!" His name was called from a distance. He turned around to see Nyota in her blue gown and her hair in loose curls. She met up with him and kissed on his lips. "You look so handsome." She complimented.

"Words cannot describe your beauty Nyota." He said. Amanda walked over to Nyota and greeted her with a warm hug.

"Darling, you are so beautiful in this dress. You and Spock are the cutest couple I've ever seen." Amanda who now was in dripping tears tried to wipe them away.

"Thank You Ms. Grayson." Nyota smiled. Spock opened the container that his mother gave him. He pulled out the sapphire color flower and placed it around her wrist.. Nyota happily put her wrist out to take the flower.

"This is a Kal'tau flower, native to Vulcan and rare. This flower is special to the people, giving this flower to you represents my thoughts of you." He said.

"In other words you find me special?" Nyota said.

"Indeed."

"Ok kids let me get a few pictures before you leave. Amanda said while pulling out her camera. Nyota wrapped her arms around his waist while he placed his hands on her back. Amanda had taken enough photos until she satisfied.

"I think its almost time to go." Nyota said. Spock nodded then look at his mother who was still in tears.

"You kids have fun and be safe." Amanda said when giving the two hugs.

The couples took transporters to the Crystal Gardens banquet hall in downtown San Francisco. The hall was packed with students in their dress clothes and some teachers who monitored everything. The boys and their dates sat at a circular table near the dance floor. Dinner was served shortly after their arrival, after the dinner was the dancing. Spock preferred this event over homecoming any day, just being in a elegant place like this was much more of his taste. Now he understood why prom was big deal to everyone.

When the night was getting ready to end Nyota and Spock went out to the gardens to get some air. The night cool air blew gently pass them as they walked along the edge of the water. The two stopped where across the bay they could see the Golden Gate bridge and the campus lights of Starfleet Academy. Nyota took his hand when she saw the site.

"There it is, our future." She said while gazing at the schools sophisticated architecture. He looked over at her to see that her eyes did not lose its gaze.

"We both have worked hard to get where we are. We have to work even harder next school year."

"Agreed." She turned to him and got closer. "Spock do you think we will be together when we go to Starfleet?" Spock didn't answer immediately, since he did not have a sure answer to give her.

"I am not sure. Not to say we won't, but it is proven that when going on to higher education that it becomes more difficult to maintain a relationship and education in unison." Nyota moved into his arms for a hug, then rested her head under his chin. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I hope we stay together. I have never been so close to someone like this." Looking up she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much and if we don't stay together then I hope you find a girl who could love you more than I ever could."

"I do not think that is possible. I do not desire to be with any other women than you." Standing on her tippy toes she kissed Spock on his nose. He took her hands and lead her back to the banquet hall dance floor for one last dance.


	18. Graduation

It was the day that every senior looked forward to within the four years of high school. The students parents arrived at the school hours prior to the ceremony so that they could spend time with their kids. Jim and Bones went to the school gates to meet their families who they have not seen in months. Spock joined them once he was done talking to his parents.

"Jim you seemed relaxed about seeing your family. You do not show the same emotional response like the other students, why is that?" Spock asked.

"Pish…Spock it's only my mom and brother." Jim replied while folding his arms.

"JIMMY!" a women shrieked off in a distance. Jim looked over to see his mother running up to him.

"MA!" Jim shouted back in excitement. Winona Kirk rushed over to him and kissed her son all over his face. Jim had noticed that Bones tried hard not to laugh. "Mom, not now for that."

"Sorry hun, hi Leonard." She said giving Bones a hug.

"Hi ma'am, good to see you again." An older boy with dark brown hair walked behind Jim's mom and gave Jim a hug.

"Hey Jim."

"George I missed ya man." George went over and shook Bone's hand. "Oh yeah guys this is Spock, the one I've been telling you about." Jim's mom gave Spock a crushing hug.

"Oh Spock, I've heard so much about. You can call me mom, I'm going to a adopt you as my son, just how I did for Leonard." Jim and his brother tried to pry her crushing grip from Spock's head.

"Mom can you stop killing him with your boobs, he can't breathe." George said. Winona pulled away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I got carried away. I'm so happy for all of you." She turned to Jim. "Now Jim you better not misbehave within these past few hours, that means no pranks, mooning, streaking, teasing or fighting."

"Ok mom got it."

"Oh Leonard I forgot, your parents are here, but they are in the parking lot arguing with some family." Winona said. Bones began to panic.

"Oh no they are arguing with Linda's parents I bet. I hope momma hasn't put her grandma in a head lock again. I will see you all later." He ran off through the schools gates toward the parking lot.

"Jim I will be meeting with Nyota soon and I will see you before the ceremony. Mrs. Kirk, George it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Bye Spock." Kirk said. Spock ran off to Nyota's dorm where he knew she would be. Approaching her dorm hall she saw her and her family talking. Spock approached Nyota with a gentle hand on her back. She smiled when she saw him.

"I'm happy you made it. I thought you were going to be too busy. My parents invited you and your family out for dinner."

"I'm sure that they said yes." Spock said. Nyota's father approached Spock with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations son on making the class Salutatorian. That is some achievement." Mr. Uhura said.

"Thank you sir. You should be proud of Nyota as well. She has achieve as well in being in the schools top ten academic achievers. I am honored to be with a woman as brilliant as your daughter."

"Oh Spock, your embarrassing me." Nyota as her face flushed red.

Spock put on his maroon gown and cap that the school assigned to him. He neatly placed the golden cord over his shoulder and white sash to represent his position as salutatorian. He was ready for everything to end and start new beginning at Starfleet and with Nyota. The seniors lined up in order to walk out to the floor. The before the doors to the ceremony room the sound of the schools band playing pomp and circumstance started. Kirk walked in front of Spock, to lead his classmates. The teachers entered the ceremonial room first. They were dress in the black caps and gowns with their multi-color hoods around their necks. Spock made eye contact with his mother who was in her cap and gown. She gave him a wink and smile. He never fully understood what a wink meant, but he trusted that it was good.

"Let's do this buddy." Kirk said as he began to proceed through the doors. The room was filled proud family members, loved ones and Starfleet officials. Spock and Kirk took their seats near the podium in front of the graduates. Commander Pike approach the mic first and welcome the guests. He then called Spock to the mic.

"Welcome friends, family and other guest to the class of 2237 commencement ceremony. I am honored to be graduating with this fine class of students as we begin a new adventure into life. I would like to welcome up our class valedictorian, James Kirk." Many girls hollered when Kirk began to walk you to the podium. Kirk gave the biggest grin when he stood in front of the audience.

"To my fellow classmates we have made it! Made it too the end and made it to a new beginning. The first three years here I have had a great time, causing problems for my teachers and talking to the ladies, but the this year I have learned more than I could ever expect. My two best friends Leonard McCoy, known as Bones has been my best friend since freshman year and I've considered him a brother because he would risk his butt for my own. Then there is Spock, my Vulcan friend and our salutatorian. Even though I've known him for eight months, I feel like I've known him for a life time, but I'm not hear to talk about my friends. I'm here to tell you cherish those moments with your friends. Yes classes were important and also sports, but high school is not all about that. The people who you are sitting with will be your brothers, sisters, bridesmaid, best men, godfather's, godmother's, aunt's and uncle's. Maybe you serve on the same starship when entering Starfleet. What ever the case will be, these people will be stuck with you for life. I know that I will have my friends by my side until I die." Kirk continued his well rehearse speech and gave the mic back to Pike. The moment came to receive their diplomas. Several teachers were chosen to call each graduate name. Among them was Spock's mother who was privileged enough to call her own sons name. Spock took his diploma and joined Kirk off to the side. When every name was called, Kirk stepped up to the mic again for a final word.

"Class of 2237 will you please rise." The crowd began to shout in excitement." Please move your tassels." The graduates moved their tassels from the left to the right side of their caps. "Class of 2237 I now declare this year the best year ever, congratulations." The room roared in applause when the graduates threw their caps in the air. Kirk ran over to Pike and picked him up, swinging him around.

"Ok Mr. Kirk get the hell outta here." Pike laughed. Spock looked through the crowd of students to search for Nyota. She was the first person that he wanted to see and share this moment with.

"Spock!" Nyota shouted from the crowd of excited students. When he turned around he saw her step over a folded chair to meet with him. She jumped in his arms like never before. "We did it!" Their lips met in a quick kiss. Spock felt his legs lift from the floor. When he looked down Kirk was holding him in his arms.

"WOOOHOOO I FINALLY PASSED ON!" Kirk whirled. "Have you guys see Bones?" Spock and Nyota shook their heads.

"Oh look there he is." Nyota pointed out in the crowd.

"Bones get your butt over here!" Kirk shouted. Bones head turned. He then frantically ran to his friends.

"Guys, Linda's water just broke. The baby is coming right now. We have to go to the hospital." Bones voice panicked.

They had been in the hospital waiting room for two hours after graduation. Bones paced the floors of the room still in his graduation gown. Gaila and Nyota sat talking in the corner while Spock and Kirk watched their friend panic. Kirk grabbed Bones and sat him down in a chair.

"Relax man, everything is ok." Kirk said in a calm tone.

"What if they aren't? I mean she's been in there for a while and doctors still haven't came out yet. It's not fair that she picked her parents to watch the delivery instead of me." Bones ran his fingers through his sweated hair as he tried to breath steadily. The waiting room doors opened quickly to reveal a doctor. They all stood up to hear the news of the delivery.

"Leonard I have news about the baby. Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor's voice said in excitement. Bones face turned to excitement.

"I have a baby girl? Oh thank God!" He rejoiced. The girls jumped and gave hugs to him. Jim and Spock shook his hand in congrats.

"Now Linda is a little worn out right now and cannot see any one except for you of course Leonard, but the baby can be seen in the observation room down the hall." Bones ran off before the doctor could finish his sentence. His friends followed him to the observation window. Many other newborns were in there beds, but his daughter was easy to point out as she wore the name McCoy around her wrist.

"There she is." Bones said in a gasp. In a pink blanket his brown haired baby slept in the crib just in front of the glass. Her father bent down to get a closer look at his angel. "She's perfect, too perfect."

"Leo she's a sweet heart!" Gaila said. They all huddled around the glass window.

"How did two messed up people make a cute baby?" Jim asked.

"You know Jim I'm too excited to pop you in the mouth, so please remind me to do it later." Bones said still staring at his baby.

"Have you two settled on a proper name for the child?" Spock asked.

"Yes, after many arguments Linda and I agreed to call our baby Joanna if he had a girl." Bones pressed his forehead against the glass. "Your right Jim this is the best year ever."


	19. 15 Years Later

15 year later…

Captain James Kirk sat at his commanding chair watching the view screen as the USS Enterprise sat on impulse power. He reclined back into his chair and turned his seat towards his navigator named Chehov.

"Mr. Chehov, how much longer until we reach Talos IV if we maintain on our current speed?" Cheov scanned his monitors then looked back at his captain.

"It would take approximately ten days sir." Chekov replied.

"We have a deadline to meet. Take us to maximum wrap." Kirk said to the ships helmsman name Sulu.

"Yes sir." Sulu said. Jim heard someone enter the bridge through the turbo lift. Leonard McCoy stood over Kirk with a PADD in his hands.

"Jim I need you to sign this for me." Bones said while finishing some last comments. Jim took the PADD and started to sign his signature. Bones stepped down from where Kirk was, eying the view screen.

"Bones!" Kirk shouted causing everyone on the bridge to jump,

"Dammit Jim what is wrong with you? Your such a child. Yelling my name out like that. What do you want?" Kirk's smile turned into pure laughter. Kirk had remembered something from his high school days, a little bet with the Doctor.

"Bones do you remember a little bet we made our senior year of high school?" Kirk smiled. Bones face dropped, he remember that stupid bet that he made with him.

"Jim we were kids. You can't expect me to really follow through with that bet."

"A bet is a bet."

"No, I won't do it. I will not entertain you like some clown." Spock and Uhura came over to see what was the commotion was all about.

"What is going on here?" Uhura asked.

"Bones won't do the bet that he lost."

"Excuse me Captain, but what bet?" Spock asked.

"Back in high school we made a bet that if I became his Captain in Starfleet that he had to sing a song for me on the bridge. I'm waiting." Bones face turned bright red, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Attention everyone on the bridge Dr. McCoy has some news to share with you all." Uhura felt awful that Kirk was going to go this to his friend

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Bones mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." Kirk teased.

"My milkshake brings all the boys." McCoy mumbled again.

"What about a milkshake?" Kirk continued to tease. Bones was getting pissed. He just sucked it up and did it.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I have to charge." Bones sung. Kirk busted out in laughter and fell out of his chair. Other officer's started to laugh as well, but Kirk got a better kick out of it. "Dammit forget this! Jim you picked a wrong day to mess with me. You forget that you have a physical with me tomorrow." Bones stormed out leaving his PADD. Kirk stopped laughing.

"Crap!" Kirk said to himself. Nyota could only shake her head in shame that she serves under a Captain who can act like a complete child at times.

"Why do they do this to each other?" She asked Spock.

"One thing you should understand about James Kirk and Leonard McCoy is that they never get even."

_The End_

_AN: Please don't forget to read Best Summer Ever  
_


End file.
